


Свидетели

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020), Nia1R



Series: Свидетели [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Awkward Sexual Situations, Detectives, Established Relationship, Exes, Family Secrets, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Investigations, Lies, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Partners in Crime, Post-Hogwarts, Rape Aftermath, Romance, Trials
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia1R/pseuds/Nia1R
Summary: Вечер встречи выпускников, смех, большие надежды и обещание вечной дружбы. Самоубийство Лоркана Скамандера и девять свидетелей, чья невиновность оказывается под вопросом.Два фанфика под одной шапкой:I. ТриггерыII. Куда мы отправляемся, уходя навсегда
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Hugo Weasley
Series: Свидетели [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921102
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	1. Триггеры

_«Кровь отливает от щек, руки холодеют. И мы стоим, жадно хватая ртом воздух, запыхавшиеся, бледные и потрясенные до глубины души.  
И в такие мгновения, когда для нас срабатывает триггер, мы узнаем о себе кое-что важное. Мы понимаем: то, что было, не ушло безвозвратно»_

(Neil Gaiman, Introduction to “Trigger Warnings: Short Fiction and Disturbances”)

* * *

Прокурор: Для дачи показаний приглашается Минерва Макгонагалл, действующий директор школы чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс. Прошу внести в протокол, что мисс Макгонагалл отказалась от права воспользоваться сывороткой правды.

Верховный чародей: Уважаемый суд присяжных, волшебники и волшебницы Визенгамота, я искренне надеюсь, что решение свидетеля рассказать об учениках, не прибегая к сыворотке, не отразится на качестве ваших суждений.

Прокурор: Спасибо, Ваша честь. Мисс Макгонагалл, давайте обратимся к самому началу. Сколько лет вы занимаете пост директора?

Свидетель: Двадцать восемь лет.

Прокурор: Солидный срок! Несколько поколений юных волшебников на ваших глазах прошли путь от распределения к выпуску. Должен отметить, что время, которое вы провели в должности директора, было одним из самых мирных времен в истории Хогвартса.

Свидетель: Благодарю, мистер Нотт. Я не считаю, что справляюсь лучше моего предшественника, коллеги и друга, Альбуса Дамблдора. Но могу без ложной скромности заявить, что совет попечителей, родители и многие ученики доверяют мне. И разделяют мои взгляды на школьную политику.

Прокурор: Разумеется. Насколько я знаю, вы сохраняете связь со своими учениками после их выпуска?

Свидетель: Да. Они пишут мне письма. Приглашают на матчи. Делятся своими переживаниями или просят совета. Я веду переписку со многими из бывших учеников.

Прокурор: Также вы организовываете вечера встречи выпускников в Хогсмиде?

Свидетель: Верно. Это моя инициатива.

Прокурор: Это ежегодное мероприятие?

Свидетель: Да. Встречи проходят вот уже десять лет подряд. Кто-то считает, что каждый год — это слишком часто. Но всегда есть возможность отказаться. 

Прокурор: Правильно ли я понимаю, что встреча проходит в самом конце учебного года? До возвращения детей домой.

Свидетель: Да. Вы понимаете верно, мистер Нотт. И я знаю, куда вы клоните, так что отвечу сразу: прошлый выпуск прибыл в полном составе, но присутствовали и некоторые ученики шестого и седьмого курсов — они не успели вернуться домой после экзаменов и захотели присутствовать. 

Прокурор: Вы сказали, что выпускники прошлого года приехали в полном составе. Но ведь Альбус Поттер опоздал на встречу?

Свидетель: Он не смог вырваться раньше из-за практики при Визенгамоте. Мистер Поттер готовится стать адвокатом. Но вам это и так прекрасно известно, Теодор. 

Прокурор: Мы отклонились от темы. Давайте поговорим про вечер встречи. Вы присутствовали на мероприятии?

Свидетель: Конечно. В позднее время вне школы оставить без присмотра шестой и седьмой курс было бы неразумно.

Прокурор: При этом вы так сосредоточились на безопасности нынешних учеников, что упустили из вида хладнокровное убийство одного из бывших?

Адвокат: Протестую! Домыслы.

Верховный чародей: Протест принимается. Мистер Нотт, мисс Макгонагалл — свидетель, не подсудимый.

Прокурор: Извините, Ваша честь. Переформулирую свой вопрос — вы присутствовали в Хогсмиде в пабе «Три метлы» в тот вечер, когда было совершено убийство, но не застали преступления?

Свидетель: Да. И не было ни дня, чтобы я не думала о том, чему не смогла помешать.

* * *

— Какого черта? — Луи отбросил свежий выпуск «Ежедневного пророка» в корзину для писем. — Какого черта я только что прочитал?

Люси недовольно нахмурилась.

Хьюго тоже в восторг не пришел — каждая новая бумажка в корзине действовала ему на нервы. Письма приходили в «Нору» пачками — с угрозами или со словами поддержки, — но только самые важные они клали на видное место. Повестки из Визенгамота и короткие записки от Драко, когда ему не хватало времени на телесного патронуса, и он диктовал сообщения Альбусу на бегу, а тот царапал на блокнотных листах и отсылал первой же совой.

Такие записки заставляли Хьюго испытывать тяжелую смесь неловкости и жалости. Они напоминали, что патронуса Альбус вызывать больше не мог.

— Чего тебе не так? — резко спросила Люси. — Мы знали, что они выберут Макгонагалл для дачи показаний. Драко предупреждал.

— Но Драко не предупреждал, что она откажется от права выпить сыворотку правды! — огрызнулся Луи, нервно вышагивая между окном и диваном. — Теперь все… вслед за этой дурой, Анитой Скиттер, будут считать, что Макгонагалл может что-то скрывать…

— Что например? — спросила Люси, сощурившись. Хьюго поежился: он ненавидел такие взгляды от Люси — пронизывающие, холодные. — Больше, чем мы? Сомневаюсь.

— Ага. Это мы знаем то, чего знать не хотели... — произнес Луи, оглянувшись по сторонам. Впрочем, вряд ли бы кто-то застукал их в гостиной в половину шестого утра. Только бабушка Молли за окном копалась в огороде, прикрикивая на садовых гномов. — Но слухи поползут. У нас и так проблем хватает. В том и дело, что Макгонагалл ни хрена не знает. Чего ей стоило выпить сыворотку и сказать об этом прямо?

— Она, наверное, хочет нас выгородить. Всех нас, — пробормотал Хьюго, присев на подлокотник дивана. Ноги не держали. И в груди назревал мерзкий спазм легкой, уже ставшей в привычку паники. — Представить в выгодном свете перед присяжными.

— Присяжным нужны факты, а не слезливая история о том, какие мы хорошие, — буркнул Луи, махнув рукой. — А факт в том, что мы никого не убивали.

— Он тоже никого не убивал, — напомнила Люси. Произнести его имя вслух, да и подумать о нем, наверное, никто не решался с самого ареста: все казалось, будто сами стены могут послушать. Нашептать родителям, что они обсуждают судебный процесс. — И он все равно на скамье подсудимых.

Хьюго поймал взгляд Люси и предостерегающе покачал головой. Луи и так сводили с ума дни заключения в «Норе». 

— Это был его план, — фыркнул Луи слабо, остановившись у окна и уставившись на огород. — Его и Розы. Самые умные, как же! Сидите, молчите, на все вопросы отвечайте, что ничего не видели и ничего не знаете... А теперь его забрали. 

— Его забрали, чтобы нас напугать, — сказал Хьюго тихо. Луи странно дернулся и поджал губы, а Люси тяжело вздохнула и отвернулась — кажется, их эта версия совсем не удивила. — Чтобы мы чем-то себя выдали.

— Что же, у них получилось, — отчеканил Луи зло. Хьюго только теперь заметил, как заострились за последние дни черты его лица — Луи выглядел, как посредственный портрет самого себя, выполненный по памяти. — Я уже напуган до усрачки.

— Нам нечего бояться, — напомнила Люси с нажимом, откинувшись на спинку кресла. Вот уж на ком процесс никак не отразился внешне. И внутренне, судя по спокойствию, с которым Люси говорила о деле. — Нам троим так точно. У нас есть алиби. Да, Хью?

— Да, — машинально ответил Хьюго.

Дышалось ему с каждым словом все тяжелее: воздух тек в легкие, будто раскаленная патока. Свежий номер «Пророка», паника Луи, эти долгие цепкие взгляды от Люси и бесконечные часы ожидания нового письма от Драко и Альбуса. Даже с алиби, даже с мыслью о собственной невиновности Хьюго чувствовал себя так, будто искупался в бочке крови.

— И что же у тебя за алиби, не поделишься? — язвительно уточнил Луи, наконец отлипнув от окна. — Мы так и не услышали ничего вразумительного.

Хьюго еле выдержал его взгляд. Когда Луи нервничал, он нападал на всех подряд, подначивал и выводил на эмоции до тех пор, пока не получал сдачи. Действовало это чаще всего на Фредди, но даже Хьюго в такие моменты хотелось размять о Луи кулаки.

— У меня есть алиби, — произнес Хьюго твердо. — Если не веришь, катись к черту.

Странно, но даже сейчас, когда на кону стояла свобода, Хьюго все еще не набрался смелости. Сказать, что торчал тогда в туалетной кабинке, подпирая расшатанную дверцу спиной. Что спорил до хрипоты, что расставался на паршивой ноте, что сердце его разбилось, быть может, за минуту или две до того, как он узнал об убийстве. И признать вслед за этим, с кем именно заперся в туалете.

— Я ему верю, — прервала напряженное молчание Люси и пожала плечами. — У нас самих не лучшее алиби на свете, Лу.

— Курить запрещенную дурь не то же, что убить человека. Не бывает хорошего или плохого алиби, — пробормотал Луи, кажется, немного остыв. Он взъерошил светлые волосы и произнес, глядя в пол: — Я вам точно говорю, если меня припрут к стенке…

— Ты ничего не сделаешь, — перебила Люси раздраженно. — Мы должны придерживаться плана. 

— Я доверяю этому плану все мень... — начал Луи, но осекся, вскинув голову.

Хьюго и Люси тоже обернулись в сторону лестницы, услышав скрип ступеней и шлепанье босых ног.

— Вы почему не спите? — спросил Доминик, навалившись животом на перила и широко зевнув. С его пухлой щеки еще не сошел отпечаток от уголка одеяла: скорее всего, Доминик только встал и не слышал весь разговор целиком. Он прищурился и протянул: — Замышляете что-то? Побег?

— Не твое собачье дело! — огрызнулся Луи и кивнул на лестницу. — Иди в кровать.

— Эй! — Доминик насупился. — Не надо мне указывать, ясно?

— Иди в свою комнату, — повторил Луи таким тоном, что даже Люси невольно вздрогнула. — И не подслушивай взрослые разговоры, если не хочешь, чтобы я тебе всыпал.

— Я уже не маленький! — возмутился Доминик, нахмурив рыжие брови. — Мне тринадцать!

Луи что-то выпалил на французском, и Доминик, раздраженно застонав и закатив глаза, с громким топотом бросился вверх по лестнице.

— Что ты ему сказал? — спросил Хьюго.

— Что не добавлю ему денег на новую метлу, если не заткнется и не уйдет. — Луи отмахнулся и добавил совсем уж тихо: — Не хватало только мелкого впутывать. Пусть бесится, но держится подальше.

— Давайте расходиться, — предложила Люси, поднявшись из кресла. — Ник сейчас весь дом разбудит.

— Пойду спрошу, нужна ли бабушке помощь. — Луи схватил «Ежедневный пророк», затолкав в карман толстовки, и скрылся за поворотом к кухне.

— Он ведь это не всерьез? — спросила Люси, задумчиво посмотрев Луи вслед. — Про то, что готов все рассказать?

— Не знаю, — ответил Хьюго честно. Грудь горела, хотелось выбежать на улицу и мчаться до самых полей, подальше от места и лиц, которые напоминали о том вечере. О животном страхе и об окровавленном ноже в дрожащей руке. — Я уже ничего не знаю.

* * *

Прокурор: Вы были в помещении в момент убийства?

Свидетель: Да.

Прокурор: Убийство же было совершено на улице?

Свидетель: Да. Мы узнали не сразу. Не было криков или звуков борьбы, вспышек заклятий. Роза Уизли прибежала и сказала, что за углом среди мусорных баков лежит его тело в луже крови.

Прокурор: Что вы предприняли?

Свидетель: Конечно же, я попросила учеников оставаться внутри. Розмерта заперла за мной дверь, когда я вышла. Я свернула на задний двор, но… Но его было уже не спасти.

Прокурор: Орудие убийства было там же?

Свидетель: Да. Нож. 

Прокурор: Этим ножом и зарезали мистера Скамандера? Без применения магии, обыкновенным магловским способом?

Свидетель: Тогда я этого не знала. Пусть вам лучше ответят судмедэксперты Аврората. В тот момент я не думала об орудии или способе убийства. Я думала о мертвом ученике.

* * *

Один и тот же сон.

Каждый гребаный раз один и тот же сценарий без малейших изменений, последовательный и сухой, как прокурорский отчет. 

Психолог из Мунго сказал, что это нормально. Но Альбус-то прекрасно уловил, что он на самом деле имел в виду: нормально для слетевшего с катушек параноика, но не для здорового человека.

Во сне он сходит с поезда, убирая в рюкзак тетради с конспектами.

На платформе невыносимо душно, нога ноет — к затяжному ливню, наверное.

Он устал, голова взрывается от тонны юридических терминов, которыми Нотт сыпал три часа подряд с единственным коротким перерывом на кофе. Альбус уже жалеет, что согласился приехать — сил, наверное, едва хватит на одну пинту сливочного пива.

Он не горит желанием видеться с остальными после ссоры. Только ради Джеймса пообещал, что приедет.

И вот он здесь.

Бредет, прихрамывая сильнее обычного, по узким улочкам Хогсмида и не видит света ни в одном из окон. Только тусклые уличные фонари провожают его вглубь тихой, будто вымершей деревни. Тревога накатывает тем сильнее, чем ближе он подходит к «Трем метлам».

Сюда, кажется, стеклись все местные, кто еще не успел заснуть, и даже те, кого разбудили плохие новости.

Что его не ждет ничего хорошего за толпой, обступившей задровье паба, Альбус понимает по ослепительному свету десятка «Люмосов», встревоженным голосам и потерянным выражениям лиц. По перекличке, которую проводит Макгонагалл, выводя учеников на улицу. И по растянутой по периметру красно-белой ленте с эмблемой Аврората.

— Альбус! — зовет Джеймс громко и пробирается к нему сквозь толпу, не глядя расталкивая людей. Встрепанный, мертвенно бледный Джеймс, который крепко обнимает его и хрипло выдавливает на ухо: — Лучше бы ты остался в Лондоне.

— Что случилось?.. — спрашивает Альбус и чувствует, как бешено колотится сердце Джеймса. Смотрит, не в силах оторваться, на черный мешок для трупа, который авроры поднимают с земли парой заклинаний.

— Поттер.

На этот раз он очнулся, так и не досмотрев кошмар до конца. Резко сел в кресле, в котором, видимо, и задремал, и болезненно поморщился от слепящего солнечного света — Драко отдернул шторы на окнах.

— Ты опять не спал до утра, — сказал Драко, застегивая пуговицы на рубашке. Альбус запоздало вспомнил, глянув на часы, об очередном слушании по делу. Хорошо хоть, Драко пожалел его и разбудил заранее, а не за десять минут до выхода.

— Что? — Альбус попытался изобразить удивление.

Драко приподнял брови и едко уточнил:

— Мне притвориться, что я не заметил, как ты пять раз перелезал через меня ночью? 

— Ну… Я ходил за водой, — неуверенно сказал Альбус.

— Кувшин на тумбочке с твой стороны, — напомнил Драко, и глазом не моргнув на очевидную ложь. — Давай не будем играть в допрос, и ты признаешься сам, что тебя мучают кошмары. — Прежде чем Альбус успел запротестовать, Драко добавил: — Я попрошу Забини достать хороших импортных зелий от бессонницы. Но не надо делать вид, что ничего не происходит.

Альбус сглотнул ком в горле и с силой потер пальцами межбровье.

Меньше всего ему хотелось затевать нелегкий разговор перед слушанием, но если не заговорить об этом сейчас, Драко может, ни секунды не раздумывая, отстранить его от дела.

— Ты прав, — протянул Альбус, пальцами зачесав назад сбившиеся на лоб волосы. — Я плохо сплю, постоянно думаю о том, что кто-то из моих родственников и друзей может оказаться убийцей. И еще, кажется, потерял аппетит.

«Я не могу вызывать Патронуса, — мысленно дополнил список Альбус, — не могу сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме дела. Не могу перестать вспоминать тот вечер. Мне абсолютно плевать, как отреагирует отец на то, что я люблю члены, а мой собственный теперь вообще не встает».

— Все паршиво, — заключил Альбус, хлопнув ладонью о ладонь. — И ты, конечно, будешь прав, если отстранишь меня дела, но…

— Ты думаешь, я собираюсь тебя отстранять?

— Что? — переспросил Альбус, вскинув голову. Драко смотрел без насмешки или тревоги. Самый обычный взгляд, который задержался чуть дольше на губах Альбуса, прежде чем вернулся к глазам.

— Ты же свихнешься без информации, — объяснил Драко, дернув плечом. — Не думаю, что тебе станет хуже от того, что ты будешь в курсе событий.

— Правда? — выдохнул Альбус с немыслимым облегчением. — Спасибо.

Драко подошел и сел на подлокотник кресла. Альбус потянул его за галстук, заставив наклониться ближе. Поцелуй вышел долгим и почти невинным — Альбус просто прижался губами к его теплым губам, закрыв глаза и на пару блаженных минут забыв обо всем на свете, а Драко не настаивал на большем.

— Я подам апелляцию, — сказал Драко тихо, отстранившись и отвернувшись к окну. Альбус заметил, что под его глазами залегли тени, а лицо чуть осунулось. Драко редко когда выглядел на свой возраст, но сейчас, во время этого гребаного судебного разбирательства, Альбус впервые по-настоящему разглядел в нем ровесника отца. — Уверен, арест — очередная махинация от Нотта.

— Нотт — мастер махинаций, — фыркнул Альбус угрюмо. 

— Я его неплохо знаю, но ты, наверное, лучше, — сказал Драко, невыразительно усмехнувшись. — Ты же таскался за ним по пятам, записывая каждое слово.

— Он классный теоретик, — признал Альбус нехотя. — Хотя я уже тогда смотрел в сторону адвокатуры. Теперь… точно понимаю, что сторона обвинения не мое. — Альбус замолчал ненадолго и вдруг добавил, не удержавшись: — Знаешь, это глупо, но я бы хотел отмотать все назад.

— Да? — удивился Драко.

— Учиться днями напролет, зубрить законы, ходить на лекции и дела, которые не касаются моих близких, — перечислил Альбус, коротко улыбнувшись воспоминаниям. — Приставать к тебе, добиваясь взаимности.

— По-моему, ты просто жутко краснел в моем присутствии и не мог ни слова выдавить. — Драко усмехнулся, поддержав его беззаботный тон. Может, этого им обоим не хватало в последнее время. Возможности отвлечься. — Приставанием я бы это точно не назвал.

— Может, это было в моей фантазии, — легко согласился Альбус, фыркнув. — У меня очень богатая фантазия.

Они сидели молча, каждый думая о своем, пока большие напольные часы не пробили полдень.

— У тебя полчаса, чтобы собраться, — напомнил Драко. Наклонился за тростью, упавшей на пол, и отдал Альбусу, пообещав: — Когда-нибудь процесс закончится. Они все заканчиваются.

* * *

Прокурор: И у вас были предположения, кто мог это сделать?

Свидетель: Нет. Ни о чем таком я и подумать не могла.

Прокурор: Вы не думали, что это была мисс Роза Уизли, которая первой обнаружила труп?

Адвокат: Протестую! Навязывание мнения свидетелю.

Верховный чародей: Протест отклонен. Прошу вас, мисс Макгонагалл, ответьте на вопрос.

Свидетель: Нет, я так не думаю. Она вышла на улицу, чтобы покурить — чего я не одобряю, но и не могу запретить совершеннолетней волшебнице. Роза с первого курса поддерживала с мистером Скамандером теплые дружеские отношения. Я не думаю, что это была она. И следователи Аврората так не думают тоже, потому что, очевидно, не она сейчас на скамье подсудимых.

* * *

Дверь за Роном захлопнулась с таким грохотом, что любимая бабушкина вазочка в виде вставшего на дыбы кельпи свалилась с каминной полки и ударилась о кочергу.

Хьюго уставился на трещину, которая рассекла вытянутую лошадиную морду посередине. Глаза кельпи теперь таращились в разные стороны, и выглядело это немного пугающе: Хьюго, достав было волшебную палочку, неуверенно опустил руку. 

— Может, выкинем? — предложила Роза, выглянув на шум из кухни. — Подбросим садовым гномам — пусть развлекаются. А бабушке подарим что-нибудь миленькое.

— Что с папой? — спросил Хьюго, не купившись на попытку сменить тему. Рон выбежал на задний двор как был — в тапочках и пижаме, — даже не захватив теплую мантию. А ведь ночи в Оттери-сент-Кэчпоул становились все холоднее, несмотря на жару, которая днем не давала выйти на улицу без риска схватить тепловой удар.

«Это дементоры, — любил повторять Доминик за ужином загробным голосом. Луи ворчал, что Доминик просто накручивал себя, чтобы всю ночь потом не спать от страха и читать комиксы про Луни Нонби. — Холодно по ночам, потому что в деревню и на соседние холмы прилетают дементоры и наблюдают за нами…» 

Хьюго поежился, хотя байкам Доминика поддакивал только старый Кричер, да и то не от большой веры, а от обиды, что Гарри попросил его на время поселиться в «Норе».

— С папой все в порядке? — повторил Хьюго с беспокойством, потому что Роза, так и не ответив, уставилась на бабушкины часы, стрелка Рона на которых теперь дрожала между делениями «В пути» и «Дома».

Хьюго не удержался и посмотрел на единственную стрелку, замершую на отметке «В тюрьме».

— А сам как думаешь? — Роза ненадолго замялась и, взмахнув палочкой, все же залатала трещину. — Аврорат отстранил его от дела.

— Как Гарри?

— Как Гарри. — Роза вздохнула и отлевитировала вазочку за рамку с общей семейной колдографией.

Странно, но чем больше Хьюго, маясь от скуки в заточении, подходил к этому снимку, тем меньше его узнавал. Дедушка, тогда еще живой, махал в камеру, но улыбка его, раньше казавшаяся счастливой и рассеянной, уже не обманывала — вымученная, неестественная, хоть и скрывающая боль так же хорошо, как дедушка скрывал от всей семьи страшный диагноз.

Бабушка на снимке отвлеклась, поправляя волосы Розе. Хьюго припомнил, что Роза навернулась с лестницы и разбила лоб о нижний столбик перил. Упиралась («Я как дядя Гарри, отстань!»), но бабушка на скорую руку отстригла ей челку, чтобы скрыть шрам.

Джеймс с Альбусом, которых Джинни ласково дразнила нюхлером и золотой монеткой, встали по разные стороны от Лили. Альбус безучастно ковырял наконечником трости дырку в ковре, а Джеймс ухмылялся в камеру слишком уж старательно. Поссорились? Хьюго в тот день не обратил внимания, хотя Альбус и Джеймс в детстве могли устроить скандал только потому, что их не посадили рядом за общим столом.

Угрюмо застывший слева Фредди прятал сжатый кулак в кармане толстовки, но сквозь ткань отчетливо проступали пятнышки крови — наверняка накануне подрался с кем-то из деревенских мальчишек. Молли косилась на него, поджав губы — ее всегда приводил в ужас вид даже самых крохотных ран, не то что сбитых в мясо костяшек.

Хьюго в каждом лице и каждой позе улавливал изъян, который прежде необъяснимым образом ускользал от внимания. Удивлял и он сам — испуганно мнущийся между Луи и Люси, смотрящий не в камеру, а будто сквозь нее. Мама всегда говорила: «Ты не любишь большие скопления людей, в этом ты похож на меня».

Но спустя годы Хьюго по-прежнему мерещилось, что вовсе не толпа и не гвалт, стоявший в гостиной, испугали его, когда щелкнул затвор колдографа.

— Ты мне скажешь, кто это сделал? — спросил Хьюго тихо, сглотнув ком, вставший в горле.

Роза посмотрела в ответ с легким раздражением. Будто Хьюго наседал на нее с просьбой переписать никудышное эссе по Нумерологии. 

— Что сделал? — спросила Роза, приподняв брови, и Хьюго, не выдержав, прикрикнул:

— Мерлин, прекрати! 

Пульс подскочил, как у кролика Роксаны, Мисти.

«Погладь его. — Роксана хихикала, когда тянула руку Хьюго к крохотному пушистому тельцу. — Такой трусишка, да?» Сейчас Хьюго чувствовал себя, точь-в-точь как трясущийся от ужаса Мисти. И боялся не чего-то конкретного. Всего. Его чуть ли не тошнило — настолько сильно все внутри сжималось от необъяснимого предчувствия беды.

— Скажи, кто убил Лоркана, — потребовал Хьюго, уловив беспокойство во взгляде Розы. Слабое совсем, но заметное. — Мы должны знать тоже. Я, Луи и Люси. Кого мы покрываем? 

— У Лоркана были проблемы с головой, — сказала Роза спустя долгие пять секунд, что просто смотрела Хьюго в глаза. — Он наложил на себя руки. Конец истории.

— Твоя версия с самоубийством не очень убедительная, — огрызнулся Хьюго. — Аврорат и Визенгамот, по крайней мере, слабо ей верят.

— Это не версия, а правда, — произнесла Роза твердо.

— Как же!

— Какого дьявола вы здесь шумите? — спросили угрюмо, и Хьюго невольно вздрогнул, обернувшись. 

Фредди, остановившийся в дверном проеме, держал под мышкой Мисти и грубовато его покачивал. Хьюго часто замечал, что Фредди неосознанно принимался баюкать все, за что брался — наверное, постоянно таская Роксану на руках, он вообще забыл, что значит стоять неподвижно.

— Ты почему не спишь? — спросила Роза резко.

— Только младших угомонил. — Фредди равнодушно дернул плечом. — И вам бы советовал ложиться. Предки не любят, когда на весь дом орут про убийства… — Фредди, видно, заметил, что трясет Мисти, потому что перехватил его обеими руками и грубовато погладил между ушей. Вздохнул, глянув на Хьюго и Розу, и добавил: — Если увидите, что Ник жрет бабушкин тыквенный пирог на кухне, передайте ему, что Луи не шутил про оторванный стручок.

Фредди ушел, поднявшись по лестнице на второй этаж, а Хьюго тотчас повернулся к Розе:

— Откуда мне знать, что это не он?

— Фредди? — фыркнула Роза скептически. — Он же и мухи не обидит.

— Ты уверена, что мы говорим про одного и того же Фредди? — Хьюго не на шутку разозлился. — И чего это ты не настаиваешь дальше на версии с самоубийством, а? — Хьюго покачал головой и, не дав Розе возразить, схватил с дивана толстовку, натянув через голову. — Пойду прогуляюсь.

— Нам нельзя, — напомнила Роза, закусив губу. — Хью, ты же знаешь правила…

— И кто следит за тем, что мы их выполняем? — уточнил Хьюго с грустным смешком. — Бабушка? Она спит под лошадиной дозой снотворного зелья. Папа? Если ты не заметила, он ушел. 

«А остальным, видимо, как и мне, не насрать, что кто-то в доме может оказаться убийцей, раз они с нами посменно, как с больными».

Роза промолчала, видно, не подобрав нужных слов.

В любом случае, она не дала бы ответа на главный вопрос. Хьюго свернул на кухню, натянув кеды, валяющиеся на коврике рядом с дверью, и вышел на задний двор.

Прохладный ночной ветер приятно остудил лицо и растрепал отросшие волосы.

Хьюго спустился по ступенькам и обошел огород, который бабушка, скрываясь от них днями напролет, довела до совершенства. Еле разглядел в слабом лунном свете и отодвинул ногой садового гнома, ошивающегося у калитки, и вышел за пределы участка.

«Ты же знаешь правила».

Хьюго упрямо побрел по узкой пыльной тропинке среди высокой полевой травы, решив, что сам не остановится точно. Пусть его схватят, если так надо. Патрулирующие по округе авроры или дементоры, про которых трепался Доминик, — неважно. 

Главное, что он не будет по собственной воле думать про гребаные запреты, которые только и делали, что давили, будто сжимающиеся стенки клетки, но не защищали.

Хьюго поднялся вверх по холму, остановившись на самой вершине, и застыл, увидев дом Скамандеров.

Похожий на шахматную ладью или огромный палец, грозящий звездному небу, он казался единственным в округе, на что светила луна.

Снова, как и в гостиной, глядя в лгущие глаза Розы, Хьюго почувствовал набирающую обороты тревогу. И в голове при виде пустого дома, покинутого Скамандерами еще в прошлом месяце, отчетливо зазвучал мягкий голос Лоркана:

«Малыш Хью, ты же не веришь своей сестрице?» 

Нервная дрожь пробила все тело. Он едва помнил Лоркана, а разговоры с ним в стенах школы и вовсе мог пересчитать по пальцам. Но почему-то точно понял, что это голос, чуть картавый, вкрадчивый, принадлежал именно Лоркану.

Хьюго отвернулся, не в силах смотреть на темные глазницы окон и покачивающиеся на ветру плоды сливы-цеппелины, и уловил движение у подножья холма. Едва различимая в темноте фигура стремительно направлялась в его сторону, срезая путь прямо по густой поросли травы.

— Неужели мне нельзя даже десять минут побыть в одиночестве? — спросил Хьюго запальчиво, когда фигура почти поравнялась с ним. 

— Десять минут? Роза сказала, ты ушел около часа назад.

Вспыхнул сизый огонек «Люмоса», и Хьюго растерянно пробормотал:

— О, это ты… Я думал, Роза послала ко мне Луи.

— Что ты здесь забыл? — спросил Скорпиус и посмотрел вниз, на дом Скамандеров. Скривился и отвернулся точно так же, как Хьюго минутой назад — будто сам вид причудливого здания причинял ему дискомфорт. 

— А ты что здесь забыл? — фыркнул Хьюго в ответ.

Скорпиус изменился. Новая короткая стрижка ему совсем не шла — когда-то Хьюго нравилось заплетать его длинные светлые волосы в косу. Тогда Скорпиус выглядел ярко, притягивал к себе внимание даже случайных прохожих на улице. Теперь, особенно с тяжелым безрадостным взглядом и торчащими во все стороны неровно остриженными волосами, он казался потрепанным и измученным. 

— Отец сказал, мне безопаснее будет находиться в «Норе», — объяснил Скорпиус, пожав плечами. Даже этот жест вышел скованным и неестественным. — Вас лучше охраняют. Да и мне не очень хочется мешать отцу и Альбусу в их… — Скорпиус запнулся и, сделав вид, что прокашлялся от сухости в горле, тихо закончил: — В их работе.

— Понятно, — сказал Хьюго, опустив взгляд на кеды. Не смог смотреть на Скорпиуса спокойно и равнодушно после всего, что между ними случилось. — У нас не очень много комнат, так что…

— Да, Роза сказала, что я буду спать у Луи и Ника, — перебил Скорпиус и тут же серьезно спросил: — Ты в порядке? Выглядишь… не очень.

— Ты тоже, — процедил Хьюго раздраженно и, не раздумывая больше ни секунды, пошел обратно к «Норе».

Скорпиус нагнал его у подножья холма, схватив за запястье. Хьюго тотчас отдернул руку — пальцы у Скорпиуса оказались холодными, как у мертвеца.

— И это все, что ты скажешь? — спросил Скорпиус удивленно. — Мы не виделись сто лет или около того.

— Драматизируешь. Так на тебя не похоже, — едко заметил Хьюго, но не стал сбегать. Глупо, наверное, сбегать от человека, с которым будешь жить под одной крышей.

— Знаю, последняя наша встреча была не из приятных, — признал Скорпиус осторожно.

— Не из приятных? — глухо повторил Хьюго и нервно усмехнулся. — Малфой, ты меня бросил, наговорив вдогонку кучу гадостей. В мой восемнадцатый, мать его, день рождения! Который стал днем смерти Лоркана. И вся моя жизнь полетела гиппогрифу под хвост. — Хьюго замолчал, втайне наивно надеясь, что проснется прямо сейчас и окажется в спальне мальчиков седьмого курса под лимонно-желтым пологом. Но ничего такого, разумеется, не случилось. — И ты… не прислал ни единого письма. Ни разу… не спросил, в порядке ли я... чтобы спросить сейчас? Когда одного из нас уже забрали авроры?

Хьюго чуть не захлебывался словами и чувствовал, что голос дрожит вслед за телом. Что он выглядит, наверное, как спятивший, как один из тех чудиков в Мунго, которые считают, что умеют разговаривать с чайниками.

— Роза запретила слать тебе письма, — сказал Скорпиус, взглянув на него исподлобья. Хьюго почудилось, что Скорпиус вовсе не растерян и не мучается чувством вины — он зол. Вне себя от душащей его ярости. — Теперь я понимаю, что ее планы срабатывают не всегда.

— О, значит, Роза во всем виновата? — фыркнул Хьюго. Вязкая, тяжелая усталость накатила вместе с сонливостью. Не осталось сил ни спорить, не выяснять отношения. Бояться, переживать или терзаться догадками. Хьюго подумал с мрачным смешком, что не отказался бы от куска тыквенного пирога и, пожалуй, на этом его желания заканчивались. — Заколдовала тебя, чтобы ты не мог взяться за перо. Нам вообще не стоило с тобой… Начинать все это.

— Нам не надо было брать в руки чертов нож, — сказал Скорпиус вместо оправданий, посмотрев в сторону «Норы», на единственное горящее светом окно кухни. — И то, что мы сделали после… промолчали…

— А что мы могли сказать? — спросил Хьюго, нахмурившись. — Ты и я. 

— Что ты помнишь про тот вечер? — спросил вдруг Скорпиус, пытливо заглянув ему в глаза.

— Что ты мудак, — ответил Хьюго просто, уже даже без прежнего негодования. — И что стало шумно, когда нашли труп. И страшно. И что через три или четыре часа мы стали основными подозреваемыми по делу.

— Этого мало, — тихо отозвался Скорпиус, вздохнув. И добавил, прежде чем Хьюго успел спросить, что он имел в виду: — Пойдем... Пока нас не начали искать.

* * *

Прокурор: И все же, учитывая обстоятельства и экспертизу отпечатков на ноже, мы можем предполагать, что у подсудимого были сообщники. У мистера Скамандера были напряженные отношения с кем-то из учеников? Взаимная неприязнь, обиды?

Свидетель: Были. Не думаю, что хоть кто-то из моих учеников и молодых людей в целом проживает непростые школьные годы без единой обиды или ссоры. Кто-то посмотрел на тебя не так. Кто-то пригласил девушку, которая тебе нравится, на свидание. Кто-то не поделился ответами на экзамене. Кто-то обманул. Кто-то предал. Вспомните себя в этом возрасте, Теодор. У каждого есть свои друзья и свои недоброжелатели.

Прокурор: Я выражусь конкретнее. На ноже были обнаружены путем магической экспертизы отпечатки пальцев девяти людей, помимо отпечатков самого мистера Скамандера. Их имена нам всем известны, но я повторюсь: Луи Уизли, Молли и Люси Уизли, Фредди Уизли, Хьюго и Роза Уизли, Скорпиус Малфой, Джеймс и Лили Поттеры. Были ли у мистера Скамандера недоброжелатели среди тех, кого я перечислил? За исключением Джеймса Поттера, который уже находится на скамье подсудимых.

* * *

Альбус старался идти быстрее, но все равно не поспевал за широкими шагами Драко. Еще и трость стучала о министерские мраморные полы слишком громко, заставляя чиновников, отдыхающих в коридоре, нервно вздрагивать и кидать в его сторону полные негодования взгляды.

— Постой… — Альбус сдался на третьем повороте, тяжело навалившись на трость. Ногу схватило судорогой, и Альбус еле-еле сдержался, чтобы не скривиться и не сесть прямо на пол. — Я не могу так бежать.

Драко тоже остановился, будто бы только сейчас вынырнул из мыслей, в которые погрузился перед аппарацией из Уилтшира. Обернулся и опустил руку со свежими документами от следствия, которые читал на ходу.

— Черт… — Драко подошел к Альбусу, подхватил под локоть и тихо спросил: — Больно?

— Нет, просто… — Альбус осекся и сконфуженно уточнил: — Ты что делаешь?

Драко опустился перед ним на одно колено и задрал штанину на его больной ноге. Положил документы на пол и принялся с силой растирать ладонями голень Альбуса. 

— Так лучше? — спросил Драко невозмутимо, не заметив или сделав вид, многозначительных взглядов, которыми обменялись две дородные дамы из отдела магического хозяйства, проплыв мимо. 

— Ага. — Альбус кивнул, закусив губу. Боль отступила, от прилившей к ноге крови стало тепло. Альбус улыбнулся и пробормотал: — Все, хватит, они же смотрят.

— Им непривычно видеть меня на коленях. — Драко усмехнулся, поправил его штанину и, подобрав с пола документы, поднялся на ноги. Прищурился и напомнил: — Мы, кажется, договорились на притворяться, что все в порядке, если это не так.

— А еще мы договорились, что не будем рассказывать Скорпиусу, — не удержавшись, ввернул Альбус то, что все утро вертелось на уме, вновь напомнив ему, кто он. Сын своего отца, чья слава обежала не только магическую Британию, но и многие магические сообщества за пределами страны. Всего на утро, но Альбус вспомнил, что существует жизнь вне залов суда. — Не будем рассказывать, пока…

Альбус не нашелся с подходящим объяснением.

— Пока не убедимся, что ты ночуешь у меня в кровати не по загадочному стечению обстоятельств? — подсказал Драко, приподняв брови. Альбус невыразительно пожал плечами, и Драко ответил чуть холоднее: — Я ему не говорил. Мы решили, что в “Норе” укрыться надежнее. Один дежурный у нашего поместья не то же, что пятеро патрульных в Оттери-сент-Кэчпоул и постоянный надзор кого-то из старших.

Альбус кивнул.

— Да. Да, прости, я не подумал, что… 

От стыда запылали щеки. А ведь ему даже в голову не пришло, что Скорпиус мог сорваться посреди ночи лишь потому, что оба, и Драко, и Альбус, планировали провести в Министерстве весь следующий день. Дольше, чем обычно. Наверное, это и подтолкнуло Драко к пересмотру мер безопасности.

Ведь один придурок-журналист из стажеров Скиттер уже пытался проникнуть в поместье, прикинувшись доставщиком «Фортескью». 

— Мы не будем говорить никому, пока оба не будем готовы, — сказал Драко твердо. — Если ты думаешь, что для меня все проще, то предлагаю представить в красках, как я напишу о нас бывшей жене. Или как приду к порогу твоего отца и буду говорить, что тра…

— Малфой, Поттер! Вот и вы.

Драко замолчал, отвернувшись.

Альбусу еще никогда так не хотелось наслать на Нотта летучемышиный сглаз за отвратительную способность встревать в самый неподходящий момент.

— Теодор, — произнес Драко таким тоном, будто охотнее поздоровался бы с соплохвостом.

— Драко, — передразнил его Нотт, лучезарно улыбнувшись, и посмотрел на документы в его руке. — Вижу, ты уже получил копию вчерашнего заключения.

— Получил, но слабо понимаю, как это доказывает вину моего клиента, — фыркнул Драко, убрав документы в кейс. 

— Это мы выясним, даже не сомневайся, — пообещал Нотт и добавил, напомнив Альбусу одного из тех школьных задир, которым не давал покоя бешеный успех Джеймса и Молли: — Ты хорош, но я хорош тоже, не забывай… — Нотт повернулся к Альбусу, плохо притворившись, что только его заметил. — О, мистер Поттер. Как адвокатская мантия, в плечах не жмет?

— Нет, профессор, — не удержался от подколки Альбус. По лицу Нотта пробежала тень. Прошлый их разговор закончился на повышенных тонах. И уже тогда они не были профессором и учеником — только двумя глубоко разочарованными друг в друге людьми.

— Идете проведать брата? — Нотт, как и всегда, вернул самообладание очень быстро. — Может, вам с Малфоем удастся перестроить линию защиты под новую информацию. Но я бы слишком не увлекался… Глубоко закапываясь во вранье, можно получить некрасивую картинку расходящихся показаний в протоколе.

— Впечатляющая риторика, Тео, — встрял Драко с нескрываемым скепсисом. — Вижу, ты долго упражнялся перед зеркалом. Но все, что уже написано в заключении, мы и так знали.

Альбус в очередной раз поразился, как мастерски Драко умел скрывать замешательство и тревогу. Еще за завтраком, только получив заключение, он швырнул его на стол и полчаса бродил, успокаиваясь, по зимнему саду. Да Альбус и сам жутко разозлился на Джеймса за то, что врал им. Словно не понимал, под какой удар ставил себя и остальных.

— Что же, плодотворной вам встречи. — Нотт кисло улыбнулся и пошел дальше по коридору, сунув кулаки глубоко в карманы мантии.

Альбус и Драко переглянулись и молча, оба не решившись продолжить неуместный разговор, направились дальше. 

Дежурный у двери переговорной выдал заученную фразу про время, отведенное на общение с подсудимым, и впустил их внутрь.

— Ал! — Джеймс вскочил из-за стола, неловко держа перед собой руки, опутанные серебристыми чарами. 

Альбус с облегчением отметил, что содержали Джеймса неплохо — по крайней мере, давали принимать душ и бриться.

— Привет. — Альбус улыбнулся и обнял Джеймса одной рукой, на несколько секунд крепко прижав к себе. Сердце у Джеймса стучало спокойно и размеренно, совсем не как в ту злополучную ночь. — С тобой хорошо обращаются?

— Неплохо. И кормят тоже ничего. — Джеймс отступил и плюхнулся обратно на стул, вытянув ноги. — Иногда даже разрешают есть бабушкину стряпню. — Он с чувством закатил глаза. — Проверяют по тридцать раз, но разрешают.

Несмотря на тюремный комбинезон грязно-рыжего цвета и чары, которые надежно скрепили запястья, Джеймс вел себя непринужденно: барабанил пальцами по столу и, судя по широкой улыбке, искренне радовался встрече. Смотреть на него бесстрастно, как на других клиентов, не получалось. В голове только и билось: «Джеймс не похож на человека, который способен причинить боль».

— Чар прослушки нет, — отчитался Драко, поводив волшебной палочкой по углам переговорной. — Разговор останется между нами.

Альбус и Драко сели напротив Джеймса и тот, посмотрев по очереди на обоих, бодро уточнил:

— Ну? Когда вы меня вытащите?

— Это ты нам скажи, — процедил Драко, достав заключение и положив на стол. Подтолкнул ближе к Джеймсу двумя пальцами, будто боялся испачкаться о плотно набитый на страницы текст. — Твою палочку восстановили. 

— Что? — тихо переспросил Джеймс и выпрямился. Альбус дернулся: в этот самый момент, когда в карих глазах Джеймса мелькнуло испуганное выражение, он больше не казался абсолютно безгрешным. — Но… как? Она же была разбита вдребезги.

— Невыразимцы хорошо над ней постарались, — сухо ответил Драко, сложив руки на груди. — А следователи Аврората использовали Приори Инкантатем, чтобы узнать последнее заклинание, которое ты произнес в ту ночь.

— Ну. — Джеймс поерзал на стуле и не очень убедительно обронил: — Я все равно не помню, что это было за заклинание, так что…

— Разве? — спросил Альбус с беспокойством. — Можно не помнить про Люмос или Манящие чары, но заклятие Конфундус? 

Джеймс поджал губы и медленно повернулся к Альбусу. 

Сердце мучительно сжалось — столько сожаления Джеймс вложил во взгляд. Никогда. Никогда еще он так не смотрел.

— Я не использовал Конфундус на Лоркане, если вы об этом, — только и сказал Джеймс, ссутулившись над столом.

— Сейчас дело не в том, на кого было обращено заклинание… — начал Драко, но Альбус, не на шутку разволновавшись, перебил:

— В этом тоже! — Он поймал взгляд Джеймса и произнес почти умоляюще: — Джей, ты же знаешь, что можешь рассказать мне все.

— Знаю, — на удивление спокойно ответил тот. — Все, но…

Джеймс замолк и упрямо потряс головой. Будто невидимая, но физически ощутимая сила не давала ему быть откровенным до конца.

— Мы не сможем тебе помочь, если ты будешь скрывать от нас важные детали, — не выдержал Драко, повысив тон. — Ты хоть понимаешь, как вывернет эту информацию Нотт? Даже если это действительно было самоубийство… — Драко уловил, видимо, краем глаза, как вздрогнул Альбус, потому что добавил: — И мы верим тебе, конечно. А вот Нотт может заявить перед присяжными, что ты оглушил и дезориентировал бедного Лоркана, который и так уже находился на грани нервного срыва, и это заставило его покончить с собой.

— Я не использовал заклинание на Лоркане, — упрямо повторил Джеймс, неотрывно глядя в стол. Он крепко сцепил пальцы и твердо произнес: — Я не вру вам в главном. Я его не убивал. Даже пальцем не тронул. То, что мои отпечатки на ноже, ничего не доказывает. Я вам уже говорил миллион раз — мы давали… идиотскую клятву на крови. Глупая идея глупых друзей, которые хотели, чтобы их связывало что-то больше обещаний на словах после выпуска. Мы все брали нож в руки… И Ал. — Джеймс поджал губы и еле слышно выдавил: — Ал бы тоже мог в это вляпаться.

Альбус шумно выдохнул, на мгновение прикрыв глаза.

Сколько раз перед сном он прокручивал эту страшную мысль, и сколько раз был на грани малодушного, трусливого желания вернуться назад во времени и успеть. Быть в тот вечер с ними. И если не предотвратить самоубийство Лоркана, то убедиться в невиновности близких лично. 

— Неужели вы просто не можете провести… — Джеймс нервно пощелкал пальцами, подбирая нужное слово. — Экспертизу, анализ? Убедиться, что мы успели дать клятву и не могли навредить Лоркану. Даже если бы кто-то из нас вдруг захотел.

— Не говори так, — пробормотал Альбус, поморщившись. — Не говори «если бы кто-то из нас захотел» в контексте убийства.

— Прости, — глухо отозвался Джеймс и подался вперед, чтобы накрыть обеими ладонями руку Альбуса, лежащую на столе. Он повторил серьезно и искренне: — Прости.

— Не можем, — вмешался Драко, взглянув на наручные часы и нахмурившись: кажется, времени оставалось все меньше. — Клятва на крови — это тайна, разделенная между участниками. Как и Непреложный обет. Ее нельзя отследить или обнаружить.

— Мы и так строим на этом львиную долю защиты, — добавил Альбус, погладив большим пальцем рубец на ладони Джеймса. — Но существует… целая куча юридических тонкостей. Убедить присяжных и совет Визенгамота мы можем, только напоив вас всех сывороткой правды. Но тогда Нотт получит вас на растерзание и сможет задавать вопросы со стороны обвинения. И даже такие показания не будут являться стопроцентной гарантией. Существует прецедент Говарда Бичема — он искренне считал, что дал Непреложный обет, о чем и сознался под сывороткой. Но оказалось, что его брат просто выпустил сноп искр из палочки, убедив Говарда, что они связаны обетом.

Джеймс помолчал недолго, разглядывая серебристые ленты чар, вьющиеся вокруг запястий, а потом тихо произнес:

— Просто вытащите меня отсюда. 

— Мы работаем над этим, — сказал Драко и с недовольством обернулся на дверь, в которую коротко постучал дежурный. — Моя апелляция на рассмотрении, но я хочу не просто вывести тебя отсюда из-за недостатка доказательств твоей вины. Я хочу, чтобы ты вышел после вердикта «невиновен».

Джеймс поднял на Драко благодарный взгляд и кивнул.

— Скажи, — попросил Альбус тихо, все еще надеясь докопаться до сути, — на ком ты использовал Конфундус?

— Честно, я бы использовал на всех, если бы нам стало от этого легче, — сказал Джеймс, будто специально обходя стороной прямые и ясные ответы, — но я… Просто сглупил. Даже не думал о том, что делаю.

Дежурный, уже не стучась, распахнул дверь и сообщил о том, что визит окончен. 

— Мы тебя вытащим, — пообещал Альбус горячо, пытаясь подавить разочарование. Он напоследок обнял Джеймса, уткнулся носом в темные вихры и шепнул на ухо: — Все будет в порядке.

Джеймс кивнул, слабо улыбнувшись, и вышел вслед за дежурным, а Альбус медленно опустился обратно на стул, сжав трость так крепко, что заломило пальцы.

— Ну и что он имел в виду? — спросил Альбус опустошенно. — Может… Может, ему клятва на крови не дает говорить подробностей? Я ни черта не понимаю.

— Не отвлекайся, — посоветовал Драко. Он посмотрел на тускло мигающую под потолком лампу, сосредоточенно нахмурившись. — Нужно уклоняться от бладжеров, но не забывать о снитче.

— Твои квиддичные метафоры меня оскорбляют. — Альбус нервно фыркнул, хотя отчасти и успокоился: Драко нес бред в таком духе, только когда был уверен точно, что нашел выход. — Можно еще раз, только для чайников?

— Мы защищаем Джеймса — это наш приоритет, — объяснил Драко. — Пора выбрать свидетеля из нашего списка.

* * *

Свидетель: Мистер Скамандер был тихим мальчиком. Но, как говорится, в тихих озерах кельпи водятся. Иногда он высказывал непопулярные мнения. Говорил прямо, о чем думал, и многим это казалось скорее грубым, чем честным.

Прокурор: Как в случае с мисс Молли Уизли-младшей, верно? 

Свидетель: Что конкретно вы имеете в виду?

Прокурор: Насколько нам известно из показаний других учащихся, мистер Скамандер неоднократно высказывался о навыках мисс Уизли в квиддиче.

Свидетель: Да, такое было. Это оборачивалось большими скандалами. 

Прокурор: Вы можете вспомнить, что именно говорил мистер Скамандер?

Свидетель: Что Молли не рождена для полетов. Что лучше ей «быть никому неизвестной на любимой земле, чем сиять в ненавистном небе» — кажется, такова точная цитата. 

Прокурор: Мисс Уизли это оскорбляло?

Свидетель: Естественно. И не ее одну. Факультет Слизерин гордился Молли, как Гриффиндор гордится Джеймсом, подписавшим контракт с «Паддлмир Юнайтед». Молли признали лучшим ловцом Слизерина за последние тридцать лет. Уже на седьмом курсе ее талант заметили вербовщики из «Татсхилл Торнадос». Бросьте, Теодор, ваше удивление как минимум странно — все газеты и журналы магической Британии трубили об этой новости. «Татсхилл» впервые берут женщину в команду!

* * *

Хьюго едва успел отшатнуться от резко распахнувшейся двери — единственной, которая по недосмотру дяди Билла, делавшего ремонт в «Норе», открывалась в коридор.

Молли вышла из спальни, пристроив древко «Вентума» на плече, и натянула на ладони краги из драконьей кожи. Только тогда, подняв взгляд, она заметила Хьюго. 

— Чего уставился? — спросила Молли странным тоном, будто хотела сорвать злость и накопившееся раздражение, а потом передумала, но слова уже сорвались с языка. 

— Ты куда? — спросил Хьюго, окинув многозначительным взглядом спортивную мантию с нашивкой «Татсхилл Торнадос». Он чуть было не добавил «в такую рань», но это, похоже, у всех них вошло в привычку — вставать рано и ложиться поздно. Выкраивать время без надзора родителей.

— А сам как думаешь? — Молли криво усмехнулась и, намотав длинные рыжие волосы на ладонь, перевязала лентой, соорудив пучок на затылке. — Летать. Тренироваться. Впереди осенний сезон — надо быть в форме.

Хьюго чуть нахмурился.

Молли отрешилась от судебного процесса настолько, что демонстративно не замечала сопутствующего ущерба. Ни писем, ни кружащих у дома сов, ни корреспондентов, караулящих в деревне поблизости, ни патрулирующих авроров. 

Ни разгромной статьи в журнале «На метле», которая обещала, что спортивная карьера Молли закончится, так и не начавшись.

— Нам нельзя удаляться от «Норы», — напомнил Хьюго, понадеявшись, что Молли не рассказали, как он целый час шатался недавно по окрестным холмам. 

— В высоту тоже? — Молли перехватила «Вентум» и прищурилась. — Малыш Хью, если тебе не терпится кого-то достать, направь энергию на Лили. 

Хьюго посмотрел поверх плеча Молли в спальню. Даже в полумраке при плотно задернутых шторах на одной из кроватей угадывался силуэт укутанной в одеяло Лили, отвернувшейся к стене, и ее нечесаные черные волосы. Хьюго невольно задумался, каким слоем пыли покрылись стекла очков, лежащих на тумбочке рядом — Лили не вставала дальше туалета, и даже еду ей по очереди носил в комнату кто-то из девчонок.

— Просто будь осторожнее, ладно? — попросил Хьюго, хоть и понял в тот же момент, какую глупость сморозил. 

Молли фыркнула, смерив его колючим взглядом, буркнула:

— Ты бы лучше себя берег, малыш Хью. Своя мантия ближе к телу, — и, захлопнув дверь в спальню, молча скрылась на лестнице.

— Молли не меняется.

Хьюго вздрогнул и обернулся: у окна в коридоре стоял Скорпиус. Судя по влажным волосам и перекинутому через плечо полотенцу, он только что вышел из душа и застал конец разговора.

— Дело не только в Молли, — вздохнул Хьюго и подошел, встав рядом со Скорпиусом. Выглянул в окно на задний двор: бабушка бродила по огороду, взмахами волшебной палочки наклоняя лейку над грядками. Взгляд у нее был потерянный — наверняка она даже не замечала, что переливает землю до состояния небольшого болота. — В этом доме могут обидеться даже на «Доброе утро».

— Ого. Мы снова общаемся? — Скорпиус, когда Хьюго на него посмотрел, осторожно улыбнулся. С тех пор как они вернулись домой позапрошлой ночью, Хьюго старательно игнорировал попытки Скорпиуса завести разговор. Даже безобидный — об очереди на мытье посуды и расписании посещения душа, в котором имя Луи почему-то повторялось в два раза чаще всех остальных.

— А у меня выбор невелик. — Хьюго улыбнулся, пусть и слабенько, в ответ. — Либо с тобой, либо с Мисти... Остальные от меня очень быстро сбегают.

— Я польщен, что ты предпочел меня кролику. — Скорпиус улыбнулся шире, и Хьюго не к месту вспомнил, как с такой же улыбкой — открытой, обаятельной, Скорпиус пригласил его на свой выпускной год назад. Хьюго весь вечер от него не отлипал: казалось, чем ближе полночь, тем ближе летние каникулы и стажировка Скорпиуса в «Ежедневном пророке», а там и начало седьмого курса. Первая за несколько лет поездка Хьюго в пустом купе.

Так давно это было.

Будто в прошлой жизни, где тяжелее всего давалось ожидание очередной субботней встречи в Хогсмиде. Скорпиус сходил на платформу, раскидывал руки, хватал подбегавшего Хьюго и быстро-быстро целовал в нос, щеки и губы. 

Хьюго почувствовал, что покраснел. И еще хуже — понял по тому, как тактично Скорпиус притворился, что его заинтересовала паутина в уголке оконной рамы: тот догадался, какие воспоминания нечаянно задел.

— Зачем ты подстригся? — спросил Хьюго, чтобы прервать затянувшуюся паузу. Оправдать долгий взгляд в сторону Скорпиуса.

— Разонравилась длина. Да и я... Не умею заплетать волосы. — Скорпиус дернул плечом. — А ты наоборот решил отпустить?

— Ага.

— С короткой стрижкой тебе было лучше.

— Да пошел ты! — огрызнулся Хьюго, а Скорпиус вдруг взял его за локоть, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Хьюго закрыл глаза, когда язык Скорпиуса оказался у него во рту, схватился одной рукой за ворот его футболки, а другой — за ремень. И провалился в глухую тишину: так сильно загудело на периферии слуха, так спонтанно оба прижались, даже не обнявшись — вцепившись друг в друга.

Видно, спустя пару секунд Скорпиус почувствовал, что его не оттолкнут, потому что поцелуй стал мягче и неспешнее. Ладонь осторожно коснулась волос Хьюго, холодные пальцы легонько помассировали кожу головы.

— Тебе очень идет, — признался Скорпиус, отстранившись.

— И зачем было?.. — Хьюго облизнулся. Губы горели, во рту остался привкус слюны Скорпиуса — мятной зубной пасты и крепкого чая. — Ты отвратительный, Малфой.

— Знаю. — Скорпиус улыбнулся. 

«Знаю», — так же Скорпиус отвечал тем летом, когда они оба подрабатывали в кафе у Фортескью и обменивались колкостями на каждом шагу. Хьюго копил с зарплаты на часы с маленьким вшитым в механизм духом, который напоминал бы о встречах, будил по утрам и уговаривал заняться неотложными делами. Скорпиус устроился на работу с подачи Драко, который сказал, что неплохо бы прочувствовать, что такое настоящий труд.

Сейчас, оглядываясь назад, Хьюго трезво считал, что они работали из рук вон плохо, хоть и старались. Чаще всего сильно увлекались друг другом и мелкими пакостями вроде подножек или подложенных в карман официантского фартука Отвлекающих обманок с клаксонами — те срабатывали, стоило взять в руки нагруженный посудой поднос или начать принимать заказ.

Нервы они друг другу поистрепали знатно. Один раз Скорпиус подсыпал Хьюго в воду порошок, от которого тот весь день говорил тонким писклявым голоском. А Хьюго в отместку угостил его леденцом, от которого у Скорпиуса начали безостановочно расти брови — Фортескью еще отпустил его пораньше со смены, потому что из-за бровей Скорпиус уже не видел ни гостей, ни входа на кухню.

— Я думал, что это безобидные приколы, — сказал Хьюго, помрачнев. — Что мы... Не по-настоящему все это говорили и делали.

— Да. — Скорпиус посерьезнел, но придвинуться к Хьюго не решился — дернулся было, но тут же замер. — Мы просто дурачились, Хью.

— Но когда ты говорил... — Хьюго тяжело сглотнул. Каждый гребаный раз, возвращаясь мысленно в тот вечер, он чувствовал себя, будто на голову ему лили расплавленный металл. — Твои слова звучали просто ужасно. 

— Хью, — тон Скорпиуса намекнул: сейчас обоим станет в десять раз больнее, чем тогда. — Я пытался тебе сказать. — Скорпиус опустил взгляд. Черт подери, да Скорпиусу всегда хватало духу смотреть в глаза, даже когда от смущения его щеки шли красными пятнами. — Меня там не было. С тобой в туалетной кабинке. Ты был с Луи.

— Разве? — Хьюго криво усмехнулся, не понимая, что нашло на Скорпиуса. Неужели думал, что можно сгладить углы неприятного разговора дурацкой шуткой? — Хочешь сказать, ты мне померещился?

— Да. — Скорпиус поднял голову, наконец посмотрев Хьюго в глаза. И от этого короткого и решительного «да» Хьюго оцепенел. 

Неприятный холодок дурного предчувствия — крохотного допущения, что Скорпиус не мог лгать так талантливо и так грязно — коснулся висков, а следом окатил все тело.

— Как? — спросил Хьюго сдавленно. — Я же не мог перепутать тебя с... Луи был с Люси! Они были в другом конце паба… — Хьюго добавил неуверенно: — Они курили травку…

— Роза сказала, раз ты так решил, то не стоит тебя переубеждать. Только сильнее тебя… Окунать во все это. — Скорпиус сложил руки на груди. Он больше не казался ни обаятельным, ни смущенным, ни решительным — разве что смертельно уставшим. И смотрел он будто не на Хьюго, а сквозь: таким стеклянным стал его взгляд. Скорпиус уточнил: — Они тебя доставали, да? Спрашивали, есть ли у тебя алиби?

Сердце застучало так часто, что грудь сдавило спазмом. На мгновение потемнело перед глазами и закололо в кончиках пальцев.

Хьюго слабо кивнул, вспомнив пытливый взгляд Люси и нападки Луи: «А ты где был? Поделись с нами».

— Как такое возможно? — спросил Хьюго шепотом. Он пытался вспомнить детали, воспроизвести мысленно вечер, разговор в туалетной кабинке, светлые волосы и светлые глаза — лицо напротив теперь казалось смутным пятном. И те слова. «Дерьма кусок, ты можешь просто перестать трястись? Посмотри на меня! Мерлин, ты нам обоим всю жизнь разъебешь! Ты во всем виноват!»

— Роза называет это «триггерами», — хмыкнул Скорпиус мрачно. — Вопросы, которые они задают. Они проверяют, не начала ли твоя память восстанавливаться. 

— У меня проблемы? — спросил Хьюго неожиданно ровно для того ужаса, который его охватил. Как быстро все убегали от него, как странно смотрели, сколько раз задавали одни и те же вопросы. И каким идиотом он был, что списывал это на растерянность после задержания Джеймса. — Я псих? Я сошел с ума? Скорп, просто скажи мне честно, я... — Хьюго услышал собственный вопрос, будто со стороны, когда выдавил: — Это я убил Лоркана?

— Что? — Скорпиус дернулся, как от жалящего заклинания. Посмотрел на Хьюго с укором, от которого стало чуть легче дышать. — Нет, конечно. Нет, Хью.

— А ты... — Хьюго провел ладонью по взмокшему лбу. — Где тогда был ты?

— Я остался на заднем дворе, — произнес Скорпиус тихо, и под кожей на его подбородке заиграли желваки. — После клятвы на крови, после всего. Я смотрел, как ублюдок умирает. Может, я монстр, но я жалел тогда, что он сам... Что не я воткнул в него нож.

Хьюго смотрел на Скорпиуса и не мог сдвинуться с места, даже банально протянуть руку и нащупать его сжавшиеся в кулак пальцы. Смотрел, не узнавая той боли и того отчаяния, которые исказили его лицо. 

— Почему я ничего не помню? — спросил Хьюго вместо того, чтобы спросить, откуда в Скорпиусе, который всегда оправдывал грубость Лоркана характером и воспитанием, накопилось столько ненависти. — Что случилось? Почему... Почему я...

— Ты был под действием Конфундуса, Хью, — объяснил Скорпиус тихо. — И я... Надо было быть здесь, с тобой, с самого начала. — Скорпиус шагнул ближе и положил руки на опустившиеся плечи Хьюго. — Надо было рассказать тебе... они просто хотели тебя уберечь от того, что ты видел.

* * *

Адвокат: Ваша честь, волшебницы и волшебники Визенгамота, уважаемые присяжные. За последние дни мы наблюдали, как мистер Нотт допрашивал собственного свидетеля с вниманием к деталям, достойным похвалы. И все же, то были предположения, основанные в большей части на школьных обидах и ссорах. По логике мистера Нотта, каждый, кто хоть раз получал от мистера Скамандера нелестный отзыв, не только желал кровавого возмездия, но и готов был лично вонзить в него нож.

Прокурор: Протестую! Искажение информации.

Верховный чародей: Протест отклонен. Мистер Нотт, мы все присутствовали при допросе мисс Макгонагалл. Мистер Малфой, продолжайте.

Адвокат: Спасибо, Ваша честь. Мистер Нотт, не волнуйтесь, я закончил со вступительной частью. Для дачи показаний приглашается мистер Лукас Финниган, бывший однокурсник подсудимого. Прошу внести в протокол, что мой свидетель готов выступать, воспользовавшись правом принять сыворотку правды.

Верховный чародей: Секретарь, предоставьте мистеру Финнигану пузырек.

Адвокат: Как правило, сыворотка правды сильно понижает эмоциональную составляющую. Уважаемый суд, примите во внимание, что хладнокровие свидетеля при рассказе о трагических событиях того вечера не что иное, как действие зелья. Мистер Финниган, вы хорошо меня слышите?

Свидетель: Да.

Адвокат: Представьтесь, пожалуйста.

Свидетель: Лукас Каван Финниган.

Адвокат: Сколько вам лет?

Свидетель: Двадцать полных лет.

Адвокат: Вы являетесь бывшим однокурсником Джеймса Поттера?

Свидетель: Да, мы учились на одном курсе и одном факультете. 

Адвокат: Мистер Финниган, давайте восстановим события вечера встречи выпускников. Вы присутствовали на мероприятии?

Свидетель: Да, из нашего выпуска приехали я, Джеймс и Марта Бут.

Адвокат: Вы провели весь вечер в компании бывших сокурсников?

Свидетель: Нет, не весь. Мы были вместе с Джеймсом и Мартой с шести до семи. Около семи Джеймс уточнил у меня время и ушел на… Затрудняюсь ответить. Не больше пятнадцати минут. Он вернулся незадолго до того, как Марта вспомнила, что должна принять зелье от простуды — была половина восьмого. После Джеймс сидел за нашим столиком до десяти минут двенадцатого. 

Адвокат: Мистер Финниган, откуда вы настолько точно знаете время, в которое мистер Поттер ушел во второй раз? Он снова спрашивал у вас, который час?

Свидетель: Нет, не спрашивал. Мы спорили. Джеймс хотел еще огневиски. Я сказал, что уже десять минут двенадцатого.

Адвокат: Мистер Финниган, напомните, пожалуйста, суду закон о продаже алкоголя в Шотландии.

Свидетель: После одиннадцати в пабах не наливают. Может, у магглов где-то и наливают, этого я не знаю, но у Розмерты точно нет.

Адвокат: Как отреагировал мистер Поттер, когда вы напомнили ему, что время перевалило за одиннадцать вечера?

Свидетель: Он расстроился. Джеймс медленно пьет, в этом его проблема. Он тянет один бокал очень долго, а когда хочет второй, уже поздно. Джеймс сказал, что уломает Розмерту, а я сказал, что такой су… принципиальной женщине не поставишь условий.

Адвокат: И что же мистер Поттер ответил на это?

Свидетель: Что у него есть свои способы.

Адвокат: Он сказал, что это за способы? Может, он упомянул заклинание Конфундус?

Прокурор: Протестую! Навязывание мнения свидетелю.

Верховный чародей: Протест отклонен. Свидетель под сывороткой правды, его невозможно склонить к своей точке зрения. Мистер Финниган, ответьте на вопрос.

Свидетель: Нет, он не называл заклинаний. Только подмигнул. Потом он ушел к барной стойке — я в это время на него не смотрел, общался с Мартой. Джеймс вернулся очень быстро и сказал, что ничего не получилось. В руках он крутил волшебную палочку.

Адвокат: Мистер Финниган, я попрошу вас зачитать отчет судмедэкспертов Аврората, с которым мы все знакомы по первым слушаниям. Вот с этой строки, пожалуйста.

Свидетель: ...с тремя глубокими колотыми ранами в области грудной клетки. Магическая экспертиза установила, что смерть наступила от потери крови в течение пяти или семи минут после нанесения ран. Время нанесения ран — не более трех часов и не менее двух часов с момента осмотра. Время осмотра — двенадцать часов и три минуты.

Адвокат: Мистер Финниган, нам всем будет несложно, но, прошу вас, посчитайте и озвучьте время убийства мистера Скамандера.

Свидетель: Не раньше девяти и не позже десяти вечера.

Адвокат: В это время, как вы утверждаете, мистер Поттер сидел с вами и мисс Мартой Бут за столиком?

Свидетель: Да. Еще два раза мы ходили с ним по нужде. 

Адвокат: Оба раза вместе?

Свидетель: Да. Мы просто не хотели прерывать разговор, ничего… Мы не из этих.

Адвокат: Мы вам верим, мистер Финниган, не беспокойтесь. Вы под сывороткой. Ваша честь, я закончил.

Верховный чародей: Мистер Нотт, у вас есть вопросы к свидетелю?

Прокурор: Нет, Ваша честь. Вопросов нет.

* * *

Пробка, повинуясь взмаху волшебной палочки Джинни, вылетела из горлышка с громким хлопком, заставив Роксану заверещать и запрыгать на руках у Анджелины, а Доминика — отпустить крепкое словцо и картинно схватиться за сердце.

— Что ты сказал? — спросил Луи угрожающе, оторвавшись от разговора с Люси, и Доминик, постучав ладонью по губам, пробормотал:

— Ничего, совсем ничего…

Билл и Джордж прыснули, но когда Луи обернулся, смерив обоих холодным взглядом, сделали вид, что изучают этикетку на пыльной бутылке Огденского.

— Вы видели младшую Скиттер? — спросил Рон, не зная, видно, куда пристроиться — к столу, за который все еще не разрешали садиться, или к радиоприемнику, из которого лился бодрый голос комментатора матча «Сингапур — Испания». Поэтому Рон очень вовремя решил разбавить неловкое молчание, повисшее между Гарри, Драко и Альбусом, и присоединился к ним у лестницы. — Я думал, она проглотит Самопишущее перо от злости, когда с Джеймса сняли чары! И закусит шляпкой.

— Чистая победа, — сказал Драко, улыбнувшись краем губ. Альбус только закатил глаза: он бы, пожалуй, закусил собственной тростью от удивления, если бы Драко упустил случай аккуратно похвастаться.

— Я тебе очень обязан. — Гарри наконец преодолел ступор и похлопал Драко по плечу. Оба жутко смутились и поспешно отвернулись в разные стороны, когда пересеклись взглядами. «Как вчерашние школьники», — подумал Альбус, повеселев.

— Где ты вообще нашел Финниганов? — полюбопытствовал Рон, повернувшись к Драко. — Они тогда сквозь землю провалились…

Рон замолк слишком резко, и Альбус уловил в этой паузе мимолетный страх. Напомнить не к месту о том, что после смерти Лоркана многие предпочли убраться подальше, чтобы забыть о случившемся.

— У меня есть пара знакомых в ирландской магической общине. — Драко небрежно дернул плечом. Хотя Альбус прекрасно знал, сколько усилий было потрачено на переговоры, оформление портключей и препирательства с главой общины, который отказывался передавать письма и устные просьбы. — Лукас даже не знал, что Джеймса судят. У них… глухая изоляция, что-то вроде поселения друидов. Но как только узнал, сразу предложил свидетельствовать под сывороткой. Нам очень повезло, Марта вспомнила — они с Джеймсом подтрунивали над Лукасом, что слишком часто смотрел на часы. Время — самый надежный свидетель.

— Мы бы ни за что не продрались бы без тебя через бюрократический ад, — сказал Гарри серьезно, и Альбус так сильно надавил на трость, что наконечник чуть не соскользнул со ступеньки. Гарри мог с тем же успехом прямо заявить Драко, что он его герой, и смысл бы не поменялся.

Судя по застывшему лицу Драко, тот и вовсе не знал, как ему реагировать. Поэтому, наверное, не придумав ничего лучше, он обратился к Рону:

— Уизли, ты не против, если Скорпиус останется на пару дней? Они давно не виделись с Хьюго.

Рон охотно закивал, а Альбус задумался, как много Рон знает. Видел ли, как Скорпиус и Хьюго ушли в начале вечера за пристройку со старой техникой дедушки Артура и так и не вернулись.

— Без проблем. — Рон усмехнулся. — Маме будет скучно, если все сразу уедут. Билл забирает своих, Перси скоро подтянется за Молли и Люси. Ну а Лили… 

Рон чуть виновато покосился на Гарри, но тот покачал головой. Кажется, Лили так и не поговорила ни с кем из родителей. Хотя Альбус, когда поднимался к ней на второй этаж, получил слабый намек на улыбку. И она даже вышла постоять у перил лестницы, кивая прибывающим родственникам. 

Все налаживалось.

Прямо сейчас, после вердикта «Невиновен», колдографий на выходе из зала суда, которые завтра должны были увенчать первые полосы газет магической Британии. Когда все, кто собрался в «Норе», еще только привыкали к возможности громко смеяться и шутить, обсуждать последние новости Лиги квиддича и выставленной на продажу коллекции мантий миссис Забини.

Все налаживалось. И Альбус тоже чувствовал, что готов задышать полной грудью.

— Нам пора, — сказал он, взглянув сначала на обычные часы, а затем — на часы бабушки Молли, стрелка Джеймса на которых впервые за последнее время стояла на делении «Дома». — Наверняка Джеймс будет отсыпаться до утра. Но мы все равно с ним завтра встретимся на тренировке «Паддлмир», так что…

— Ты уходишь? — удивился Гарри и перевел взгляд с Альбуса на Драко, будто молча, но крайне красноречиво добавив: «Я так понял, к нему?» Гарри странно переменился в лице. Альбус, расслабившийся было на волне его недавней благодарности и признательности, вдруг понял — благодарность и признательность Гарри кончались там, где начиналось тесное общение Драко и Альбуса вне работы. — Не думаю, что стоит стеснять Драко.

— Не думаю, что меня стеснит в моем доме кто-то, уступающий в количестве отряду авроров, — в тон ему отозвался Драко, чуть прищурившись. Альбус пожалел, что уже сменил просторную адвокатскую мантию на джинсы и рубашку и не мог незаметно ткнуть Драко тростью. 

— Это… — Гарри нахмурился, а Рон ощутимо занервничал: явно тоже хотел пихнуть Гарри, чтобы не сболтнул лишнего. — В этом нет ничего личного. Нотта в начале процесса проверяли точно так же. Стандартная процедура.

— Знаю, — спокойно ответил Драко. — Но ты можешь не переживать за сына, Поттер. — Драко колко усмехнулся. — Ты же знаешь, я падок на хвалебные статьи. В моих интересах беречь напарника, без которого не случилось бы и половины громких заголовков с моим именем за последний год.

Альбус зарделся. Голос Драко звучал так, будто он еле сдерживался, чтобы не выплюнуть что-нибудь едкое, но от комплимента, отпущенного при Гарри и Роне, у Альбуса подскочил пульс.

— Хорошо. — Судя по тому, как неуверенно Гарри обернулся, пытаясь найти взглядом Джинни, он не смог придумать ни одного весомого аргумента против. — Тогда… — Гарри повернулся к Альбусу. — Встретимся завтра на тренировке?

Альбус кивнул и улыбнулся. Он подозревал, что Гарри еще пару лет назад, столкнувшись с желанием Джеймса съехать в съемную квартиру, смирился, что больше не может принимать решения за повзрослевших детей.

Драко пожал руки Гарри и Рону, а Альбус обнялся с ними, на время передав Драко трость — этот машинальный жест от Гарри, похоже, тоже не укрылся. 

Уже позже, когда Драко и Альбус, попрощавшись со всеми, переместились каминной сетью в мэнор, распили бутылку вина и лежали в теплой ванне, Альбус вспомнил о разговоре в «Норе» и фыркнул:

— Я чуть не задохнулся там от смущения. 

— Было бы очень некстати, — заметил Драко, перебирая его волосы. Альбус, прислонившись спиной к его груди, чувствовал, как размеренно и почти в унисон бьются их сердца. Давно не выдавалось такого тихого, не наполненного тревогой вечера. — Не помню, когда в последний раз использовал «Анапнео».

— А я подумал об искусственном дыхании. — Альбус улыбнулся.

— Что такое искусственное дыхание? — Рука Драко замерла у Альбуса на затылке.

— Это когда ты делаешь непрямой массаж сердца, — с готовностью объяснил Альбус, — и дышишь пострадавшему в рот. Как будто… целуешься и надуваешь шарик одновременно… — Драко вдруг звонко рассмеялся, и Альбус, заворочавшись, чтобы пихнуть его, возмутился: — Это правда! Магглы так делают.

— А ты откуда знаешь? — насмешливо уточнил Драко.

— Папа как-то пригласил в Аврорат магглорожденного специалиста. — Альбус плотнее прижался к Драко в воде. Именно сейчас, когда страх за Джеймса и круговорот отравленных догадками мыслей остались позади, Альбус расслабился достаточно, чтобы заметить — Драко дышал чуть прерывистее, когда он ерзал на нем, подыскивая удобное положение. — Тот учил авроров, как оказывать первую помощь, если ты лишился волшебной палочки. Ну и нас с Джеймсом и Лили папа вытащил тоже — сказал, лишним не будет...

— С меня точно на сегодня хватит твоего отца и разговоров о нем, — фыркнул Драко. — Но ты молодец. Пусть он привыкает к мысли, что ты не проведешь всю жизнь под его крышей. 

Альбус повернул голову и поцеловал Драко в приоткрытые губы, почувствовав привкус вина и горечь пены для ванны.

— Все закончилось, — пробормотал Альбус, отстранившись и заглянув в потемневшие серые глаза. Повторил уже увереннее: — Все действительно закончилось. Оказалось… Ужасным несчастным случаем…

— О котором мы можем не думать сегодня, — произнес Драко твердо, видно, уловив что-то в выражении его лица, и облокотился о края ванны. — Просто наслаждайся мыслью о том, что теперь вся Англия знает — твой брат невиновен. 

«Ты знаешь тоже», — Драко не произнес этого вслух, и Альбус был ему благодарен за маленькую ложь. Так они оба могли притвориться друг перед другом, что ни разу за прошедшие недели не допустили мысли о причастности Джеймса.

Альбус развернулся и наклонился за очередным поцелуем. Действительно наслаждаясь тишиной в мыслях, которую перебивали только гулкий стук сердца и плеск воды, когда он приподнимался, теснее прижимаясь пахом к животу Драко.

— Ал, — сказал Драко на резком выдохе. На ощупь вплел пальцы в его волосы, опустив взгляд вниз, будто что-то мог разглядеть под пеной.

— Да. — Альбус улыбнулся. Посмотрел на Драко исподлобья, с ума сходя от возбуждения, впервые за долгое время охватившего все тело. — Сегодня мы можем не думать ни о чем.

— Ты… уверен? — спросил Драко серьезно.

— Я — всегда. А вот он… Не помню, когда он в последний раз был… настолько… — Альбус закусил губу и поерзал, прижавшись к стояку Драко своим, — ...уверенным. — Драко вздрогнул и шумно выдохнул сквозь зубы — наверное, потому что Альбус лег на него, обняв за шею, и проникновенно прошептал прямо в ухо: — Так ты трахнешь меня или воспользуешься советом колдомедика из Мунго про оздоровительную дрочку?..

— Поттер... — прошипел Драко сдавленно, вслепую нащупав в ворохе их вещей на стуле волшебную палочку. Он пробормотал Альбусу в губы: — Акцио… — И поймал склянку с зельем. Альбус увидел краем глаза, как палочка выскользнула из его руки, ударившись об пол и выпустив пару ярко-алых искр. Драко нехотя прервал поцелуй, откупорил склянку и протянул: — Кто бы мне сказал год назад, что у этого тихони такой грязный язык.

— Тебе нравится мой грязный язык... — Альбус оперся ладонями о его плечи и приподнялся над водой, встав на колени. Поежился, когда Драко сдул пену с его члена и коснулся влажными от зелья пальцами между ягодиц, надавив на вход. — Помнишь?.. В начале сентября… — Альбус расслабился, позволив пальцу скользнуть внутрь, и еле слышно закончил: — в аудитории магического права…

— Я до сих пор не пришел в себя после того раза. — Драко подался ближе, наклонился и мягко прихватил губами его головку, тут же отпустив. Альбус разочарованно выдохнул — даже языком не коснулся. Драко посмотрел снизу вверх и добавил с ухмылкой: — Даже не знаю, что меня больше впечатлило — как ты сначала наорал на меня за то, что я тебя не замечаю, или превосходный глубокий минет сразу после… — Альбус упрямо промолчал, но не смог отвести взгляда от губ Драко, и тот уточнил невинно: — Что, даже не попросишь? — И добавил второй палец, протолкнув на длину верхней фаланги.

— Нет. — Альбус зажмурился, почувствовав, как член встал полностью. Хотелось так сильно, что «нет» прозвучало крайне неубедительно. — Я… Ох, черт… — Альбус открыл глаза и обхватил стояк рукой, смахнув каплю выступившей смазки с головки. Помялся секунду-другую и не выдержал вровень с тем, как Драко, дразнясь, снова потянулся ближе и облизнул его пальцы: — Пожалуйста…

— Что «пожалуйста»? — Драко провел кончиком языка вверх по большому пальцу и поцеловал в запястье. Альбус окончательно разомлел от безыскусной нежности этого жеста. И от того, насколько терпеливо и осторожно Драко его растягивал, будто никуда не спеша, хотя Альбус ловил его желание даже в еле ощутимой дрожи в теле.

— Пожалуйста, возьми в рот, — сдавшись, выпалил Альбус и только теперь смутился, увидев ответную довольную усмешку. Альбус пробормотал: — Ничего не говори…

— Не буду, — пообещал Драко, отстранив его руку, и добавил со смешком: — Рот будет занят.

Драко наклонился и обхватил головку губами, пропустив глубже и языком толкнув к щеке. Альбус вцепился в его плечи, чтобы не потерять равновесие и не соскользнуть коленями по дну, и издал короткий громкий стон. В голове только и успела промелькнуть полная восторга и возмущения мысль — почему они никогда не делали этого в ванне?

Теплые мягкие губы Драко, скользящие по стояку, его длинные, уверенно ласкающие пальцы внутри — Альбус успел забыть, насколько это приятно. Не близость даже, а то, что он мог без лишнего стыда ее принимать.

— Ал. — Драко выпустил член изо рта и посмотрел с беспокойством. — Все хорошо?

Альбус кивнул, смогрнув слезы, и улыбнулся. Оттолкнул руку Драко и опустился в воду, прижавшись к его стояку.

— Я просто рад, — сказал Альбус честно, поцеловав Драко в подбородок, — тому, что у нас есть. — Альбус убрал мокрые пряди, упавшие ему на лоб, и пробормотал, заметив легкий румянец на бледных худых щеках: — Ты... красивый.

— Я знаю. — Драко усмехнулся, но Альбусу показалось, что он смутился — едва ли не впервые на памяти Альбуса в ответ на комплимент. — У тебя на лице это написано.

— Да неужели? — фыркнул Альбус и поцеловал его долго и чувственно. Просунул ладонь между их телами и обхватил член Драко, подтолкнув головку к растянутому входу. Прошептал, будто извиняясь, хотя знал прекрасно — Драко ждал бы куда дольше, если бы чувствовал, что он не готов: — Как давно мы не...

— Неважно, — отозвался Драко, не открывая глаз, и шумно выдохнул, когда Альбус медленно опустился на его член. — Черт, как хорошо… Ал… — Драко подтянул его за бедра, удобнее устроив на себе, и обнял крепче.

Альбус чувствовал, что не продержится долго. И Драко, кажется, все понял по беспокойному выходу в губы, потому что не тянул и не ждал больше, когда Альбус попросит вслух — задвигался в нем быстро, почти не дав времени привыкнуть. Поцеловал в шею и чуть больнее обычного — наверняка до засоса — прикусил кожу под кадыком.

Волосы Драко щекотно махнули по подбородку, и Альбус взвился, сильнее насадившись на член. Драко вошел в него весь, и теперь от каждого движения навстречу Альбус захлебывался стоном, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не кончить. Лишь бы по-прежнему чувствовать Драко внутри и здесь — в глубоком жадном поцелуе.

— Боже, Ал… — выдавил Драко, вздрогнув, когда Альбус сжал его в себе, отклонившись назад, и схватился за бортики ванны, — полегче...

Альбус запрокинул голову, посмотрев на светлое пятно от лампы на потолке, и прошептал:

— Да, вот так… Черт, да… — когда Драко провел ладонью по его члену под водой и скользнул пальцами за мошонку, надавив на края дырки. — Драко…

Альбус задрожал, облизав губы, и гортанно застонал. Кровь хлынула к щекам, в ушах еле слышно зазвенело, а по телу растеклась пьянящая слабость.

Кончив, Альбус обнял Драко за шею и пробормотал ему на ухо. Может, что-то нежное или пошлое — Альбус толком не думал, что говорит, — но Драко вдруг обхватил ладонями его лицо и поцеловал так, как ни разу до этого не целовал.

Будто Альбус был раньше близко, но по отдельности, а теперь стал целиком и полность его.

Альбус почувствовал в себе теплую сперму Драко и улыбнулся, смущенно фыркнув.

— Ты так раньше не делал... — пробормотал Альбус, немного восстановив сбившееся дыхание, и заглянул в потемневшие глаза, полные не то недоверия, не то затаенной надежды. — Мне нравится.

Драко, кажется, не услышал последних слов. Он вдруг произнес короткое, расставившее все по своим местам. Внушившее наконец, что страх и неизвестность действительно остались позади:

— Я тебя тоже.

* * *

Теодор услышал шаги задолго до того, как Миллисент зашла в гостиную — похоже, она снова задержалась у гобелена с семейным древом Ноттов, наблюдая, не проклюнулся ли новый росток.

— Ты все никак не успокоишься? — Миллисент застыла в дверном проеме. Посмотрела на графин Огденского и идеально ровную стопку документов на столе. Перевела взгляд на доску над каминной полкой, усеянную колдографиями, вырезками из газет и подробными заметками на пергаментных листах. Покачала головой и сказала: — Среди всех них ты выбрал именно сына Гарри Поттера… Выглядит, как помесь самой милой на свете шишуги и классического идиота. Я бы ни за что на него не поставила. 

— Поэтому ты и не прокурор Визенгамота. — Теодор устало вздохнул, мельком глянув на выпирающий из-под просторной ночнушки живот Миллисент, и посоветовал: — Иди в постель, Милли. Я скоро присоединюсь.

— Под утро? — Миллисент даже не попыталась сделать вид, что поверила. 

Она подвязала большой темно-зеленый халат, подошла и встала рядом, внимательнее вглядевшись в доску. Теодор только сейчас, в ярком свете каминного пламени, заметил, какие тени залегли под ее тусклыми глазами — Миллисент переживала за двоих, пока он пропадал целыми днями в залах суда. Наверное, он слишком многое отдал этому процессу.

В голове тут же промелькнула глупая, отравленная почти детской обидой мысль: «В их доме наверняка праздник. Эль, шампанское… Сингапур выиграл матч. Все же болеют теперь за Сингапур. Двойной повод для радости».

— Я не думаю, что Лоркан Скамандер наложил на себя руки, — сказал Теодор, пусть и знал — это последнее, что стоило говорить беременной жене.

— Мерлин, Тео… — Миллисент посмотрела на него с плохо скрываемым сочувствием. — Оставь это.

— Но…

— Ты сам сказал, что характер ран говорит о самоубийстве, — сказала Миллисент твердо, неосознанно или специально коснувшись живота. — Ни одного лишнего заклинания в их палочках. Кроме проклятого Конфундуса, который оказался попыткой Джеймса Поттера надраться.

— Мне не дает покоя эта история… — Теодор поморщился. — В ней все… не сходится. Три раза воткнуть нож себе в грудь… Встретившись с друзьями.

«Говорят, в такие моменты магия отчаявшегося человека придает ему сил. И все же…»

— Клятва на крови не дает людям навредить друг другу, — напомнила Миллисент мягко, но настойчиво. — И никому теперь не узнать… Что было у мальчишки на уме. Может, он хотел разделить с ними последний момент жизни. Отдать им… — Миллисент зарделась. Ей всегда было неловко говорить о чувствах — своих и чужих. — Отдать им частичку себя на прощание?

Теодор отвернулся.

— Я не верю ни одному из них. Если не Джеймс Поттер, то кто-то виновен точно.

Он посмотрел на колдографии на доске, зацикленные движения — рук, поднимающих таблички с именами, голов, по команде поворачивающихся в профиль и в анфас. Опустошенные, мрачные взгляды по ту сторону пленки.

— Дело закрыто, — Миллисент коснулась его плеча, неловко погладила. — Признай… — Она скривилась. — Даже твой свидетель играл не за тебя. Макгонагалл только напомнила всем в очередной раз, что дети — странные и иногда злые существа. Но чаще… Не способные на настоящее преступление.

— Дело можно открыть повторно, — процедил Теодор. — Если всплывут новые детали.

— Тео, нам этого не простят.

Миллисент отвела взгляд.

Конечно. Завтра же главный офис «Ежедневного пророка» поднимет бокалы за бешеную выручку с долгожданного тиража. Каждый маг, даже пропащий бродяга, клянчащий сикли на улице, прочтет о законном освобождении и головокружительном старте карьеры Джеймса Поттера в «Паддлмир». О том, что Теодор Нотт, прокурор Визенгамота, отстранен от дел до результатов внутренней проверки.

— Пойдем в постель, — попросила Миллисент, и Теодор кивнул.

Он проиграл Драко.

Не в первый раз за долгую историю их тесно переплетенных карьер. Все-таки, была особая горькая ирония в том, какой путь каждый из них выбрал. Насмотревшись на ад, через который прошел отец, выбивая право на искупление, Драко подался на сторону защиты. Насмотревшись на своего отца, отделавшегося малой кровью, Теодор стал прокурором.

Он проиграл.

Возможно, заблуждался, но теперь никогда не узнает наверняка.

Все попытаются забыть день встречи выпускников. Все вернутся к нормальной жизни.

— Погоди... Я сейчас. — Теодор поймал укоряющий взгляд Миллисент, но вернулся к доске и нашел колдографию, которая не давала ему покоя.

«Клятва на крови... Рана почти сразу затягивается в рубец, тонкий и белый поперек ладони». 

Все забудется.

Никто не вспомнит о том, что когда-то их пытались обвинить в ужасном преступлении.

«Но ты запомнишь на всю жизнь. — Теодор не сдержал кривой улыбки, почувствовав, что сердце забилось у самого горла. — Ты не сможешь с этим спать. Твой приговор до тебя доберется. Даже если его озвучу не я».

Он смотрел и смотрел на колдографию, на руки, поднимающие табличку с именем. Рыжий пучок на затылке, подвязанный лентой цветов «Татсхилл Торнадос».

Позже, на допросе, на ее левой ладони уже был след.

— Все в порядке? — спросила Миллисент с тревогой, и Теодор кивнул, отступив от доски на шаг.

— У нас все в порядке, — сказал он тихо и вышел из гостиной, погасив пламя в камине взмахом волшебной палочки.

Но перед глазами по-прежнему стояли чистые ладони Молли Уизли-младшей.


	2. Куда мы отправляемся, уходя навсегда

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня, которую поют Фредди и Роксана — "Don`t Panic" Coldplay

* * *

Дождь шел уже четверть часа, а собравшиеся тучи еще раньше разогнали редких прохожих с крохотной неприметной улочки в Баттерси. Фредди запоздало вспомнил о Водоотталкивающих чарах, волшебной палочке и корке о совершеннолетии — вечно вылетало из головы. Не о том он думал в последние два месяца.

Но Роксану, похоже, полностью устраивали ярко-розовый зонтик и лужа перед крыльцом, глубину которой она мерила резиновыми сапогами со снитчами. 

— Давай споем ту песню, — попросила Роксана, — про кости.

Фредди хмыкнул.

В голове отчетливо зазвучал голос матери: припомнил ему все драки с деревенскими мальчишками в детстве и жесткие потасовки позже — хватало же ума тупорылым подросткам из Косого переулка ходить чуть ли не каждый каждый летний четверг на разборки со шпаной из Лютного. Пять на пять, без волшебных палочек и тормозов в головах, с мыслями о безнаказанности вне стен Хогвартса.

Голос матери напомнил и о том, что малышка Роксана должна вырасти другой. Без глупой жестокости, болтовне о смерти и костях.

Они тихо запели, продолжая мокнуть: Роксана — ногами в луже, Фредди — в тонком твидовом пальто под дождем.

— И кости… 

— Летят в пропасть…

— И все, за что мы боролись…

— Наш дом, наша юность…

— Все мы умрем...

— Но мы живем в прекрасном мире! — Зонтик закружился в руке у Роксаны, превратившись в смазанное розовое пятно.

— Мы живем, мы живем… — подхватил Фредди, криво улыбнувшись. 

Спустя еще минуту-другую дверь распахнулась, и на пороге показался Джеймс. Босой и растрепанный, в накинутом поверх пижамы халате — как будто его резко выдернуло из кровати подозрение, что на крыльце могут оказаться нежданные гости. Джеймс растерянно обернулся по сторонам и спросил:

— И давно вы тут стоите?

— Мы звонили. — Фредди кивнул на кнопку под табличкой с номером.

— Звонок сломан. — Джеймс виновато пожал плечами и шагнул обратно в дом. — Заходите… Я почему-то думал, вы камином переместитесь… — Он добавил тихо, когда Фредди уже снял сапоги и плащ с Роксаны и подтолкнул ее в сторону гостиной: — И Рокси я не ждал, если честно. Купил бы шоколадных котелков...

— У тебя единственного есть телек, — объяснил Фредди со скупым смешком и убедился, что Роксана нашла пульт и забралась с ногами на диван, прежде чем прикрыл дверь в гостиную. — Тренировка вечером отменилась?

Фредди кинул красноречивый взгляд на пустую бутылку Огденского на тумбочке.

— Это вчерашняя. Винда притащила… Или Клэри… Я, если честно, вообще не помню вчерашнюю ночь. — Джеймс поморщился, нащупал палочку в кармане халата и отлевитировал бутылку в мусорное ведро. 

Они зашли на кухню и сели друг напротив друга за стол, будто собирались обсудить что-то важное. 

Хотя Фредди все меньше хотелось поднимать неудобную тему. Лоркан умер больше двух месяцев назад. Над ними не кружили стаи сов с письмами, их не вызывали на дачу показаний, им не грозило ровным счетом ничего. Самоубийство — сказали факты. Невиновен — сказал верховный чародей Визенгамота, отпустив Джеймса со скамьи подсудимых. А в нормальное русло жизнь так и не вернулась.

Фредди вдруг вспомнил совершенно не к месту, как они с Лорканом висели, зацепившись за каменные перила на заднем дворе Хогвартса, вверх ногами. Заглядывали под юбки симпатичным рейвенкловкам, проходившим мимо, и дружно хохотали. 

Кружевные труселя, девчонки, холодный весенний ветер и скоро экзамены. Джеймс подошел, посмотрев с укором — ему полагалось, как старосте, — но забрался на каменные перила и тоже повис вниз головой.

Фредди замутило от воспоминаний, разбившихся о кривую ухмылку Лоркана, кровавые пузыри в уголках его рта.

«Ты бы хотел это сделать, Фред? Ты бы хотел? Нож, ты и я. Один на один. Как ты любишь. Больно-больно». 

— Многовато пьешь, — заметил Фредди, задавив голос Лоркана в голове.

— Да брось. — Джеймс фыркнул весело, почти как прошлый бестолковый Джеймс. — Только ты не начинай. Мне и нотаций Альбуса хватает.

— Где он кстати? — Фредди с облегчением зацепился за возможность оттянуть неприятный разговор.

— А ты не знаешь? — Джеймс удивленно вскинул брови. — Я думал, мама всем разболтала… У отца даже маленький приступ бешенства случился на днях. Прикинь! У моего-то отца… Уехали они. — Джеймс уловил, видно, непонимание в повисшей тишине, потому что объяснил: — С Драко в отпуск, адвокатам тоже отдых полагается. 

— И куда?

— В Карловы Вары. — Джеймс прищурился мечтательно. — Красотища! Горы обладенные — потом колдографии покажу. Там лечебные воды и всякие спа-процедуры.

— Ладно Ал, он всегда фанател от стариканских развлечений. — Фредди гоготнул. — Но Малфоя за каким хреном туда понесло?

— Смейся, смейся. — Джеймс улыбнулся с показной снисходительностью. — Сам потом убьешь за такой курорт.

Джеймс вскинул на Фредди испуганный взгляд, и оба — спустя пару секунд, которые тупо таращились друг на друга, — отвернулись в разные стороны.

«Неужели теперь так всегда будет? — подумал Фредди со злостью. — Нас так и будут взъебывать слова, связанные со смертью?» 

— Тоже получил письмо от Розы? — спросил Фредди тихо, когда молчание надавило на нервы сильнее, чем необходимость заговорить. — С приглашением поболтать.

— Да. — Джеймс забарабанил пальцами по столу. Прикусил губу, посмотрел в окно: по карнизу пробиралась, наступая в горшки с засохшими бегониями, дворовая рыжая кошка. — Рано или поздно малыш Хью все бы вспомнил и сам. Нам в любом случае пришлось бы снова открыть эту тему…

Фредди тяжело вздохнул. Всего одна ночь потребовалась, чтобы из друга, вместе с которым они давали клятву на крови, Лоркан стал «этой темой». Запретной, грязной.

Несмываемой.

С которой они тянули до конца процесса, чтобы Хьюго не натворил глупостей. Фредди не пугала, скорее жутко удивляла мысль, что крыша у Хьюго начала протекать уже очень давно. А на прошлой неделе, когда Фредди пересекся с ним на ужине у Рона и увидел большие остекленевшие глаза, мысль эта проедала мозг не хуже препирательств с матерью. 

— Я вот все голову ломаю, — протянул Фредди, — как мы не заметили? 

— Скорпиус не заметил. Гермиона не заметила. Самое странное, что Рон не заметил, — перечислил Джеймс и скривился. — Никому и в голову не пришло, что он не в порядке. Это же малыш Хью. У него на все вопросы один ответ: «Мне нормально». 

Фредди вспомнил, как Хьюго один раз прошел мимо них с Лорканом в коридоре. Чуть нахмурился, бросил не то заискивающий, не то обиженный взгляд, на который Лоркан ответил мягкой, как у довольного кота, улыбкой. Хьюго ускорился, сильнее стиснув в кулаке лямку рюкзака, и юркнул в первый же попавшийся кабинет.

Лоркан бросил небрежным, почти равнодушным тоном: «Пойду спрошу, все ли хорошо». А Фредди буркнул: «Да что у него может быть плохого?». И конечно же, в тот момент проводил Лоркана насмешливым взглядом. Не остановил, потому что ничего не знал. 

По спине пробежались мерзкие мурашки. И Фредди подумал с отвращением — закричи Хьюго, позови на помощь прямо тогда, он тоже бы отвернулся, как от его пустого взгляда за столом у Рона?

— Я про Хью, — сказал Фредди хрипло. — Мы его в принципе никогда не замечали. Сначала он был хвостиком Лоркана, потом — Скорпиуса. 

Джеймс поморщился. 

— Как думаешь, — протянул он неуверенно, — Хью молчал, потому что… лю… — Джеймс запнулся, сглотнул напряженно, подбирая слова. И только после пары тяжелых вздохов продолжил еле слышно: — потому что считал, что Лоркан поступает… нормально… или Лоркан использовал…

— Чары? — подсказал Фредди на удивление ровно для той ярости, которая поднялась внутри. — Зелья?.. Даже не знаю. И Хью не знает тоже — кто-то приложил его Конфундусом в тот вечер и отшиб ему память.

— Хочешь сказать, я виноват? — вскинулся Джеймс, подняв на него воспаленный взгляд. — Конфундус не стирает память! А даже если стирает — как-то выборочно Хью забыл… Только то, что был с Лорканом близко знаком. И что дру… дружил с ним. 

— Зачем ты вообще доставал палочку? — процедил Фредди. 

Может, у них с Джеймсом накопилось слишком много недосказанностей и обид. А может, Лоркан, по бокам от которого они, как верные псы, всегда стояли, исчезнув, наконец дал им взглянуть друг на друга. И увидеть все, вплоть до мельчайших изъянов. 

— Я приложил Хью, чтобы он не заорал! — выплюнул Джеймс, привстав и оперевшись дрожащими ладонями о стол. Его голос срывался от злости. — Ты сам видел, как он пялился на труп, и уж точно больше меня слышал из того, что Лоркан наговорил перед тем, как взял и воткнул гребаный нож себе...

Сзади послышались тихие быстрые шаги, и Фредди среагировал почти мгновенно, резко вскинув руку.

Роксана застыла в дверном проеме и уставилась на волшебную палочку, которая нацелилась прямо между ее глаз.

Пальцы Фредди дрогнули, горло сдавило, будто его придушила невидимая рука. Он выдавил кривую ухмылку — все, на что хватило выдержки на волне животного ужаса: он чуть было не бросил первое пришедшее на ум боевое. 

Фредди торопливо пробормотал заклинание, и Роксана, секунду назад казавшаяся перепуганной до смерти, заливисто рассмеялась, бросившись ловить вылетевшие из волшебной палочки мыльные пузыри.

— Попалась, мелкая! — сказал Фредди бодро, хотя холод страха еще крепко держал за загривок. Он впервые испугался реакции собственного тела. Испугался того, что даже не произошло. Фредди соврал: — Слышал, как ты крадешься.

— Я хотела напугать! — Роксана поднялась на цыпочках, пытаясь достать пальцами до последнего пузыря, и Фредди незаметно отлевитировал его ниже. Черные кудряшки запрыгали на плечах Роксаны. — Ура-а! Я поймала все!

— Десять очков Гриффиндору. — Джеймс похлопал, тоже изобразив улыбку.

Они пересеклись с Фредди взглядами, но оба, конечно же, промолчали.

* * *

Т. Нотт. Архив личных записей.  
Запись ведется самопишущим пером марки «Сниджет».  
3 августа. 21:13

Начало записи.

Т. Нотт: Ты не против? Я предпочитаю, чтобы такие беседы оставались на бумаге.

[нет доступа]: Если бы я была против, я бы сюда не пришла. Ты с этим разговором можешь что угодно сделать. Хоть слить в Омут памяти и предоставить Визенгамоту. Мне уже все равно.

Т. Нотт: Ты пришла сознаться?

[нет доступа]: Нет, просто поболтать. Вот ты вроде прокурор, а на откровения раскручивать совсем не умеешь.

Т. Нотт: [нет доступа]

[нет доступа]: Что?

Т. Нотт: Мы с тобой не на той стадии, где я тебя подозреваю и жду, когда ты расколешься. Я уже знаю, что это сделала ты. А ты пришла не для того, чтобы устраивать мне сцены, правда?

[нет доступа]: Ладно. Черт. Больше не буду. Извини. Это нервное — я немного отвыкла.

Т. Нотт: Ничего. Давай пока начнем с простого. Издалека. Расскажи мне о том, каким был Лоркан Скамандер.

[нет доступа]: Лоркан был... тем, кем все хотели стать. 

Т. Нотт: Вы ему завидовали?

[нет доступа]: Нет, но он был нашим центром притяжения. Я имею в виду, нашей компании. Мы все — кто больше, кто меньше — его любили, боготворили, ждали именно его улыбки, когда шутили. Забавно, правда?

Т. Нотт: Что именно?

[нет доступа]: В обычных хороших людях нет такого магнетизма. Они так не притягивают к себе. 

Т. Нотт: Лоркан был плохим?

[нет доступа]: Теперь уже не знаю, каким он был — может, хорошим. Но он часто делал ужасные вещи.

* * *

Под тонкой хлопковой простыней, натянутой от колышков изголовья к изножью кровати — как низко просевший самодельный полог, — свет воспринимался иначе. Приглушенный и теплый, куда спокойнее, чем снаружи.

— Хочешь, мы останемся тут? — Скорпиус перевернулся на бок, подложив ладонь под щеку. 

Они почти не вставали из кровати. Хьюго спал по четырнадцать часов в сутки, и Скорпиус часто засыпал вместе с ним, но всегда выглядел так, будто не проваливался даже в полудрему, — ни капли не сонным. 

— Навсегда? — спросил Хьюго хрипло: голос не слушался после прошлого раза, когда Скорпиус сдался и рассказал еще. А Хьюго вжался лицом в матрас и орал с таким надрывом, что Скорпиусу пришлось силой развернуть его и вливать в рот Сонное зелье. Прокушенный палец Скорпиус, видно, залечил, пока Хьюго отключился. Но когда они проснулись утром, Хьюго заметил пятнышко крови на рукаве его пижамной кофты.

— Можно и навсегда. — Скорпиус улыбнулся совершенно безэмоционально. Обычная улыбка — одна из тех, которые Хьюго очень любил. Такие улыбки ничего лишнего не обещали. Скорпиус провел холодными костяшками пальцев по щеке Хьюго, коснулся запястьем его шеи. — Нас никто не хватится.

— Тебя хватятся в «Пророке», — напомнил Хьюго, разглядывая его ровный аккуратный нос, чуть вздернутую верхнюю губу и пухлую нижнюю. — И Джеймс. И Люси. И остальные.

— Какой я популярный, — Скорпиус сказал это с таким выражением лица, как будто успел забыть, что происходит там, снаружи их маленького мира под простыней. Он перевернулся на спину и положил ладонь на грудь. Закрыл глаза и сказал с легким вздохом: — Вот бы в детство. Дедушка живой... Качает меня на качелях. Туда бы, лет в шесть-семь… 

Хьюго поежился. В том тугом клубке, в который спутались мысли и воспоминания, прорезалась смутная картинка родом из прошлого.

«Что ты делаешь? — спросил Хьюго с любопытством, посмотрев ему через плечо, и нахмурился. — Эй, так нельзя…» 

«Кто сказал, что нельзя?» — Лоркан протянул ему неплотно сомкнутый кулак, в котором трепыхалась маленькая бабочка. В сливы-цеппелины у крыльца большого дома Скамандеров каждое лето слетались десятки лимонниц.

«Мама».

«Твоя мама людей ранила», — прошептал Лоркан, взял его руку и несильно прижал к своей — теперь бабочка билась между их ладонями, оставляя пыльцу и щекоча пальцы.

«Нет! — запротестовал Хьюго. — Моя мама добрая». 

«Добрые люди иногда делают злые вещи. Нечаянно или понарошку. Или когда их заставляют. — Лоркан переплел их пальцы, не дав Хьюго отпустить бабочку. — Иначе они никогда не поймут, добрые ли они на самом деле».

«Почему? — спросил Хьюго и вздрогнул всем телом: Лоркан плотно прижал свою ладонь к его, и бабочка перестала биться. На коже осталось что-то мокрое, глаза стали мокрыми тоже. — Я не хотел, чтобы она… — Хьюго заплакал. — Она должна была улететь к друзьям».

«Теперь ты знаешь, — сказал Лоркан мягко, размазав бабочку по его руке, — что ты добрый, малыш Хью». 

— О чем задумался? — спросил Скорпиус тихо, явно уловив напряжение в повисшей тишине.

— О том, — машинально ответил Хьюго, — что Роза пригласила нас поболтать.

— Не хочу я с ней болтать, — фыркнул Скорпиус слабо. — Она прекрасно болтает с докладами на конференциях по магической торговле. Но с тобой и мной — нет уж.

— И Драко с Альбусом скоро вернутся. — Хьюго провел рукой по простыне над головой, чуть ее всколыхнув. — И удивятся, увидев нас в меноре...

Или у Рона еще раньше сдаст терпение. И он спросит, хотя обещал, что даст Хьюго столько времени, сколько нужно, какого черта с ним происходит.

— Я тут тоже живу. А ты мой гость, — напомнил Скорпиус с невыразительным смешком. Хьюго понравилось, что он не сказал «мой парень», даже если хотел. Не решил за них обоих. Скорпиус повернул голову и спросил вдруг: — Помнишь, как мы подрабатывали летом у Фортескью?

— Помню. — Хьюго улыбнулся. То лето осталось в памяти красочным пятном. — А что?

— Ты спрашивал, почему Лоркан больше тебя не трогал, когда у тебя появился я, — Скорпиус говорил прямо, совсем не стесняясь неудобных и больных тем. Один из многих его талантов включал в себя эту обыденную храбрость, которую многие почему-то называли грубостью и бессердечием. — Когда мы вышли на первую смену в кафе, ты был таким грустным. Людям боялся в глаза смотреть. Но я быстро…

— Взбесил меня, поставив три подножки подряд, — фыркнул Хьюго, закатив глаза. — Три, Малфой! Я уронил три подноса. 

Скорпиус колко усмехнулся, но взгляд его остался теплым. 

— Ты бесился и постоянно думал, как бы мне насолить в ответ, — сказал он, — но ты уже не был грустным. И разбитым тоже не был. Думаю, Лоркану всегда нравились поломанные вещи и люди.

Они лежали еще какое-то время молча, думая каждый о своем — а может, об одном и том же. О простыне-пологе, которую сквозняк из открытого в сад окна надул парусом над их головами. Или о вечере встречи выпускников, на котором Лоркан покончил с собой, перевернув их жизни с ног на голову.

— Почему они арестовали Джеймса? — спросил Хьюго, прервав затянувшееся молчание. — Когда допросили всех нас.

Скорпиус поерзал. Каждый вопрос о том вечере заставлял его не нервничать, но будто переживать все заново. Больнее и острее, чем в момент, когда он растерялся — явно же растерялся — и многого не понимал.

— Джеймс испугался и сломал свою палочку, когда оглушил тебя Конфундусом, — протянул Скорпиус неуверенно. — Может, следователям Аврората это показалось подозрительным… скорее всего им это показалось подозрительным. 

— Понятно. — Хьюго нащупал руку Скорпиуса, провел большим пальцем по тонкому выпуклому шраму поперек ладони. — У тебя остался… фиал? От клятвы на крови, которую мы принесли.

Десять глупых друзей, вечер встречи выпускников. И клятва, после которой все пошло наперекосяк.

Скорпиус вздрогнул, но руку не убрал.

— Я его потерял, — произнес Скорпиус резко и тут же поморщился. Добавил другим, извиняющимся тоном: — Черт, извини, не хотел так грубо… Просто я не мог... на него смотреть. 

«Зачем хранить то, что потеряло цену?»

Одного из них не стало. Как и их дружбы. 

Хьюго посмотрел на Скорпиуса, на хмурую морщинку между бровей и бледные, плотно сомкнутые губы. И отвернулся, потому что боялся нечаянно встретиться взглядом с темнотой, разъевшей Скорпиуса изнутри. 

Какова на вкус его боль? Каково ему думать изо дня в день о том, что произошло, и понимать, что он ни о чем не знал. Ничего не замечал.

И снова, как будто кто-то подсветил Люмосом в темноте старую колдографию, в памяти прорезалось то беззаботное легкое лето. Они сидели в кладовой Фортескью и разбирали карточки с рецептами. Волосы у Скорпиуса тогда доставали до плеч, а у Хьюго наоборот — еще были острижены почти под ноль.

Скорпиус чихал от пыли часто и громко, а Хьюго каждый раз вздрагивал и пихал его локтем под бок — «Пугаешь же, придурок». 

«Еще раз меня ткнешь, — предупредил Скорпиус, выровняв карточки и положив в коробку с надписью «Шоколадное мороженое», — и поцелуешься вон с той шваброй».

«Твоя сестра не в моем вкусе», — сострил Хьюго, и Скорпиус фыркнул:

«Уизли, ты маленький противный гном… — Он задышал прерывисто. — Вот черт...»

Скорпиус снова чихнул, выронив стопку рецептов. А Хьюго снова пихнул его — специально побольнее — и усмехнулся. Скорпиус встал, со скрипом подвинул стул и плюхнулся рядом с Хьюго, процедив:

«В следующий раз чихну прямо тебе в лицо».

«А как же угроза со шваброй? — Хьюго вскинул брови. Странно, что он говорил непринужденно, хотя Скорпиус сидел теперь так близко, что Хьюго видел намек на сизую щетину на его подбородке. Никто из друзей не садился ближе, чем Скорпиус сейчас. Все знали по опыту, что Хьюго может психануть. — Малфой, ты что, не умеешь держать слово?»

«Я умею вовремя отступить, — с достоинством отозвался Скорпиус и не выдержал, улыбнувшись. Перехватил потянувшуюся к коробке руку Хьюго и сказал неожиданно мягким тоном: — Там сливочное... А у тебя рецепт фруктового».

«Точно. — Хьюго растерянно проследил, как Скорпиус забрал карточку и положил в нужную секцию. А потом он вдруг взял Хьюго за руку и переплел их пальцы. — Ты чего? — Незнакомое, чудовищно горячее и неспокойное чувство поднялось внутри и сдавило горло спазмом. Кровь стремительно хлынула к лицу. — Малфой?»

«Можно подержать тебя за руку?» — спросил Скорпиус. Скорпиус, который ставил ему подножки еще чаще, чем называл противным маленьким гномом. Который каждую смену изощрялся, придумывая идиотские шутки, подколки и мелкие пакости. Этот Скорпиус вдруг заговорил неуверенно, как будто действительно боялся услышать отказ.

«Можно. — Хьюго буквально почувствовал, каким красным стало лицо. Но взгляд не отвел. — Зачем?»

«Не знаю, но это приятно. — Скорпиус погладил пальцами его костяшки. — Рука у тебя теплая».

«А у тебя холодная, — ляпнул Хьюго и тоже погладил его пальцы. Так чертовски странно, наверное, они выглядели со стороны. Два официанта в нелепых бирюзовых фартуках в салатовый горошек сидят рядом на стульях и держатся за руки, глядя друг другу в глаза, — как ледышка».

«Это глупо, да?» — Скорпиус еле заметно улыбнулся. 

«Твои холодные руки?» — не понял Хьюго и тоже потянулся ближе, когда Скорпиус наклонился.

«Что мы такие классические противоположности. — Скорпиус тогда будто специально тянул сладкую долгую паузу перед первым поцелуем. Не мог, как и Хьюго, надышаться волнением. Скорпиус посмотрел из-под полуопущенных темных ресниц и хрипло спросил: — Уизли, можно я?..»

«Можно».

И следом перед глазами пронеслось другое воспоминание.

Ремень выскользнул из шлевок, громко лязгнула пряжка ремня. Он открыл рот, когда Лоркан спросил, будет ли он конфетку. Вопрос для формальности — от конфетки становилось легко, тело наливалось дрожью эйфории. Хьюго хотел ее — конечно же, хотел. И тугую петлю не шее. Плотно, крепко, дышать тяжело, но так надо. Так будет приятнее, правда, малыш Хью?

«Так хорошо, когда все решают за тебя. — Лоркан провел рукой по его затылку, оцарапал ногтями кожу головы. Его бесила новая стрижка Хьюго, маленький неосознанный бунт. Ни схватиться, ни потянуть. Но Лоркан всегда скрывал недовольство за мягкой, как у довольного кота, улыбкой. — Можно или нельзя — скучный выбор. Нравится и не нравится — обманка наших привычек. То, чего мы хотим в глубине души, не всегда нам нравится. И то, что нам нравится, не всегда то, что нам нужно». 

Конфетка сработала быстро, и Хьюго радовался свету, который лился серебром на волосы Лоркана, ярким пятнам, пляшущим перед глазами, витражам в окнах ванны старост, калейдоскопу красок, словам и голосу, медом текущему в уши. На языке горчило, от кайфа перехватывало дыхание: по-настоящему, будто воздух застревал поперек трахеи. 

Лоркан погладил его подбородок, надавил пальцами над ремнем на горле — «Ох, кажется, я прямо тут?»

Он позволял и тут же запрещал, тянул ближе и отталкивал, не давая скучного выбора. Ведь нет ничего лучше решений, которые принимаешь не ты. Да, малыш? 

Хьюго зажмурился, силясь запереть непрошеное воспоминание на задворках сознания. Но оно рвалось наружу с отчаянием зверя, загнанного в угол. Во рту скопилось слишком много слюны и крови. Хьюго сглотнул, провел языком по ранке на внутренней стороне щеки.

Он задел Скорпиуса локтем и вздрогнул. От громадного облегчения, что он лежал рядом, что оба они заперлись в комнате, спрятались под простыней, которую натянули на низкие столбики кровати. И от мерзкого ощущения, будто то, из прошлого, постыдное, грязное, случилось прямо при Скорпиусе.

— По-хорошему, нам с тобой не стоит быть вместе. Сейчас и вообще, — сказал Хьюго глухо. — Мы… пиздец как с этим не справляемся. Со всем этим.

— Согласен, — ответил Скорпиус тихо и подвинулся ближе, осторожно обняв Хьюго одной рукой. Шепнул на ухо: — Что не справляемся. Но вместе… нам легче. 

— Скорп. — В глазах у Хьюго застыли слезы. Слова дались с огромным трудом: — Ты не обязан.

— Никому и ничего, — снова спокойно согласился Скорпиус, и его ладонь легонько прошлась между лопаток Хьюго. — Но мы ведь классические противоположности. И мы идеально притягиваемся. 

Хьюго закрыл глаза и молча обнял Скорпиуса в ответ.

«Ты показал, что у меня есть выбор. Я могу сказать “нельзя”, а мое “можно” действительно что-то значит».

* * *

Т. Нотт: Пока я ничего ужасного о Лоркане не услышал.

[нет доступа]: Со слов Макгонагалл, которая выступала в суде? Ну да. Уже всем приелась эта байка, но про одного ублюдка тоже однажды говорили, что он был тихим, но талантливым мальчиком, который мечтал стать первоклассным волшебником.

Т. Нотт: Ты даже не знаешь, о чем говоришь.

[нет доступа]: Ты знал того мальчика — по его делам. А я знала этого. Думала, что знала. Вот. Не хочешь взглянуть?

Т. Нотт: Фиал? Откуда?.. Он был у невыразимцев. Пока его не уничтожили — якобы потому, что клятва на крови, рассчитанная на десять участников, утратила силу после самоубийства Лоркана. Но мы-то с тобой знаем, что клятва не сработала чуть раньше, да? По лицу вижу, что прав. И вдруг фиал у тебя. Что это значит?

[нет доступа]: Этот другой. Похож, но другой. В этот Скорпиус собрал воспоминания, которые Лоркан позволил забрать. 

Т. Нотт: Его воспоминания?

[нет доступа]: Да. Их смотрели только я и Скорпиус. Они немного повреждены, потому что в фиал попала кровь, но из них по-прежнему можно кое-что узнать. Думаю, Лоркан хотел оставить Скорпиусу… прощальный подарочек.

Т. Нотт: Он отдал их, умирая?

[нет доступа]: В стиле Лоркана. Даже после смерти он умудряется задевать нас за живое. 

Т. Нотт: И почему эти воспоминания у тебя?

[нет доступа]: Скорпиус передал их мне. Чтобы я уничтожила или оставила себе. Он решил, что не будет показывать их Хьюго. Расскажет сам, если тот попросит. О! Такое удивленное лицо. Ты же не знаешь про малыша Хью. 

Т. Нотт: Я не понимаю, о чем ты. Он как-то связан? Когда мы его допрашивали, мы отмели его первым.

[нет доступа]: Да-да, это его особый талант. Никогда не подумаешь, что с ним что-то не то. Что его что-то беспокоит. Серьезное. Его родители ничего не заметили. А Гермиона и Рон — одни из лучших. В плане… они чувствуют других острее, чем себя. И Хьюго таким вырос. Он про себя думает раз в году, когда ему приносят торт. Ладно, сам все увидишь. У тебя есть Омут? Мы могли бы отправиться в воспоминания Лоркана прямо сейчас. В тихих водах полно чудовищ.

* * *

Луи ненавидел засыпать под травкой.

Сразу, будто только повода ждал, снился тот вечер. Как они вышли на задний двор паба «Три метлы», отколовшись от компании остальных выпускников.

«Что-то серьезное? — спросил Джеймс, ощутимо нервничая и постоянно оглядываясь туда, за мусорные баки, где густые летние сумерки разгонял свет уличного фонаря и свет, падавший из окон переполненного паба. — Лукас и Марта меня прибьют, если я надолго… И так жалуются, что я с ними почти не общаюсь». 

«Ревнуют тебя к нам? — спросил Скорпиус, усмехнувшись. Они с Хьюго стояли у кирпичной стены, прямо под окном мужского туалета. Хихикали, что-то обсуждая вполголоса. Скорпиус отвлекся от Хьюго, только когда вышел Джеймс. — Очень мило».

«Думаю, что серьезное. — Роза сложила руки на груди, обернулась на Лоркана. Она всегда оборачивалась на Лоркана, как ведущий, представляющий выходящего на сцену исполнителя. — Да?»

«Да». — Лоркан достал из кармана мантии нож, ловко прокрутив между пальцев.

Хьюго, уловив краем глаза, уже не смог отвернуться — посмотрел, как олень в слепящем свете Люмоса, и испуганно застыл. Скорпиус недоуменно приподнял брови.

«Я не догоняю», — признался Фредди, отвлекшись от ковыряния корки крови на сбитых костяшках. Он накануне так отлупил какого-то чудика, забравшегося ночью на склад «Ужастиков Умников Уизли», что бедняга, наверное, забыл дорогу до Косого переулка. 

«А ты хоть что-нибудь в этой жизни догоняешь? — спросила ехидно Молли, неодобрительно покосившись на его распухшие костяшки. Наморщила нос. — Это мерзко, хватит ковырять, Фред. Пойдет кровь».

«Неженка», — бросили Луи и Люси в один голос. 

«Зачем нож? — спросил Джеймс, усмехнувшись. — Лори, я тебя настолько достал?»

«Нет, за тобой еще должок. — Лоркан улыбнулся мягко, напомнив кота. Почему-то он всегда напоминал Луи большого кота, когда так улыбался. — В шахматы я тебя все-таки обыграть должен. А это для клятвы».

«Клятвы? — переспросила Люси и спросила ровно, будто каждый день такую приносила на входе в главный офис «Ежедневного пророка» в начале рабочего дня: — Клятвы на крови?»

«Да ты гонишь». Фредди криво усмехнулся.

«А по-моему, это хорошая идея, — тихо сказала Лили. Луи аж вздрогнул — успел о ней забыть, так тихо она стояла. И так сильно сливалась со стеной в черной толстовке с накинутым на голову капюшоном и черными лохмами. Только стекла ее круглых очков в тонкой оправе поблескивали, когда она поворачивала голову в сторону фонаря. Может, думала, что Альбус успеет? Но Альбус накануне рассорился с Розой и решил, похоже, не приезжать на вечер встречи выпускников. — Мы и так друзья не разлей вода. — Только Лили могла беззастенчиво отпускать неловкие комментарии, которые Луи вычитывал разве что в комиксах Доминика для наивной шпаны младше тринадцати. — Я бы хотела связаться с вами чем-то наподобие клятвы... — Лили кинула на Лоркана долгий взгляд, и Луи заметил даже в темноте, как она покраснела. Лили сохла по Лоркану столько, сколько Луи себя помнил. — Если вдруг нас раскидает по разным уголкам земли». 

«Очень патетично», — буркнула Молли под нос. Затея ей, похоже, ни капли не нравилась.

«А обычной клятвы не хватит? — спросил Скорпиус, вскинув брови. Но судя по улыбке, он против не был. — Мир, дружба, тянучка Друбблс?»

«Кровь крепче слов. — Лоркан посмотрел на Скорпиуса поверх острия ножа, будто поймал его под прицел волшебной палочки, и прищурился. — Слово не оставит памятного шрама… Да, Луи?»

Он проснулся резко, будто его окатили с ног до головы ледяной водой. Только там, где реальность воспоминаний плотно переплеталась с параноидальным бредом, Лоркан оборачивался и смотрел прямо ему в глаза.

Луи схватился за грудь, почувствовав невыносимое жжение, резко перевернулся на бок и закашлялся. Его вывернуло прямо на песок — ежевичным морсом и желудочным соком.

— Боже, Лу. — Люси быстро выдернула пару салфеток из коробки и наклонилась, обняв Луи со спины, чтобы вытереть ему губы. — Какого хрена?

Люси скомкала салфетку и избавилась от нее легким взмахом волшебной палочки. 

Какое-то время они так и лежали, неловко обнявшись, на большом цветастом пледе, расстеленном на песке.

Кричали чайки, августовское теплое солнце купалось в розовых облаках почти у кромки горизонта. Кельтское море казалось обманчиво теплым, потому что Доминик бегал по берегу по щиколотки в воде за зачарованным воздушным змеем, как веселая шишуга.

Шумел прибой, но звук этот, в далеком детстве убаюкивавший Луи вместе со старинной французской колыбельной, которую пела Флер, больше не успокаивал. Тревога накатывала вместе с волнами, щедро омывая сердце.

— Больше не будем брать эту низкосортную дрянь, — сказала Люси твердо. — Мне Молли передала контакт одного зельевара, который делает крутые настойки «для бодрости».

— Типа допинга? — хрипло спросил Луи, помяв между пальцев кисточку на уголке пледа. — Молли, надеюсь, под допингом не летает? Она же и без него... как ебаная маггловская ракета.

— В «Татсхилл» строго, — напомнила Люси. — И да. — В ее голосе странным образом смешались презрение и гордость: — Молли стимуляторы не нужны… просто у нее есть знакомый чувак с зельями для кайфа.

— Что-то самого кайфа в последнее время маловато. — Он помолчал недолго, а потом вывернулся из объятий и лег к Люси лицом, позвав тихо: — Лу?

— Да, Лу? — отозвалась она, улыбнувшись краем губ. Луи засмотрелся на бледные веснушки на ее щеках и переносице, неряшливую темно-рыжую челку. Люси напоминала одну из маггловских актрис с канала «Дисней», который вечно требовала включить Роксана, если узнавала, что в доме есть телевизор. 

— Мы же не примем приглашение Розы? — протянул Луи умоляюще. 

— Должны бы. — Люси вздохнула. — Ради Хьюго.

— Когда мы что-то делали ради него?.. — пробурчал Луи не то с досадой, не то со смущением. — Помнишь Рождество, когда нам было по восемь?

— Ну. — Люси недоуменно приподняла брови. — И?

— Гермиона дала нам задание выучить и исполнить песенку. — Луи криво усмехнулся. Гермиона вечно занимала их поручениями, чтобы не шатались бесцельно по Оттери-сент-Кэчпоул в Сочельник. — Мы сказали Хью, что будем петь «Пилигрим и маленький единорог». Даже репетировали вместе с ним. А сами тайком выучили… — Луи нахмурился, припоминая. — Что мы выучили?..

— «Мохнатое сердце колдуна», — подсказала Люси, поежившись. — По той жуткой сказке барда Биддля. 

— Ага. — Луи прищурился. Закатное солнце снова вынырнуло из-за облаков, и теплый рыжий свет прошел, будто нитка в игольное ушко, сквозь золотое колечко-сережку Люси тонкой гоблинской работы. Кажется, эти сережки Перси подарил ей на совершеннолетие. Билл на семнадцатилетие Луи тоже отказался от идеи с традиционными для магов часами — привез из командировки в Египет массивное серебряное кольцо, расписанное заклинаниями-оберегами. — Ну и мы встали у камина… Хьюго как зарогланит про маленького единорога, а мы в один голос — про сраное мохнатое сердце… Хью так плакал. — В груди у Луи неприятно жалобно екнуло. В детстве это почему-то казалось забавным, но сейчас не вызывало ничего, кроме отвращения. — Как Рон взбесился…

— У меня левая ягодица до сих пор не отошла от шлепка. — Люси напряженно рассмеялась, но тоже отвела взгляд. И наверняка тоже почувствовала эту больную неловкость. — А колдография, которую мы снимали в том же году. Помнишь ее?

— Которая у бабушки стоит на каминной полке. — Луи кивнул. — Хьюго все никак не мог улыбнуться в камеру.

— Нас снимала Луна, — произнесла Люси мрачно. — А рядом крутился Лоркан. И он тоже хотел в кадр.

— И мы хотели, только бабушка сказала, что фото — для семьи… — Луи приподнялся на локтях, окинув взглядом берег, оглянулся на коттедж «Ракушка». — Мы хотели, чтобы он был частью нашей семьи.... Ебануться можно. 

Луи посмотрел на Доминика, который поймал низко пролетевшего воздушного змея за хвост. Доминик с громким воплем «Блядкий Мерлин!» шлепнулся на живот, не удержав равновесие, и змей протащил его ярдов десять по берегу, заставив наглотаться песка.

Доминик разжал руки и встал на четвереньки, отплевался и растерянно захлопал глазами.

Луи прыснул.

Но тут же замолк, пораженный внезапной мыслью. Доминик не сильно — уж точно не рыжими волосами, — но смахивал на Хьюго в возрасте тринадцати лет. То же узкое дедушкино лицо и тонкие черты лица. Профиль тот же, даже чуть оттопыренные уши.

«Если бы Лоркан тронул _его_ », — пронеслось в голове непрошенное, и Луи резко сел и зло закричал, лишь бы перебить эту страшную мысль:

— Еще раз, блядь, скажешь «блядь», придурок, я твоей башкой помою мамины кастрюли!

— Не указывай мне! — завопил Доминик в ответ, вскочил на ноги и с радостным гоготом бросился навстречу поднявшейся волне, нырнув с головой и тут же показавшись над водой. Отросшие мокрые волосы залепили Доминику все лицо, но он даже не убрал их, заорав еще громче: — Луи-и-и воню-у-у-учка! Блядский же Мерлин!

— Он меня до ручки доведет. — Луи рухнул на спину, уставившись в небо, и попросил ядовито: — Нашли на него порчу, пожалуйста, у тебя хорошо получается. Что-нибудь с дикими волдырями на языке.

— Лу. — Люси тронула его за локоть и проницательно произнесла после недолгой паузы: — Ник будет в порядке... Ты никогда не дашь его в обиду.

— Это еще к чему?

Луи закрыл глаза. Но в мыслях стоял тот тихий робкий мальчишка, который не мог улыбнуться для семейной колдографии. Мальчишка, которому он не смог — или не захотел — когда-то помочь.

* * *

[нет доступа]: Почему ты молчишь?

Т. Нотт: Не уверен, что готов это обсуждать.

[нет доступа]: Ты попытался схватить его и оттащить. Там, в Омуте. Забавно.

Т. Нотт: Тебя это забавляет?..

[нет доступа]: Меня уже ничего не забавляет и не огорчает. Но я люблю слово «забавно». Оно звучит страшно, когда касается таких вещей. Только страх, наверное, у меня и остался. Приободряет немного… А ты пытался помочь Хью там, в воспоминаниях. Ты странный, но очень добрый человек.

Т. Нотт: Я прокурор. Моя работа…

[нет доступа]: Твоя работа напрямую связана с твоей добротой. Ясно как день.

Т. Нотт: Лоркан давал Хьюго что-то, да? 

[нет доступа]: Без этого не обошлось. Лоркан никогда не производил такого же сильного впечатления, как на остальных, только на Луи и Люси. Но из-за своих… конфеток — так он их называл — Лоркан нашел общий язык и с ними. У Лоркана для каждого был свой рычаг давления.

Т. Нотт: Не похоже на безобидные… относительно безобидные препараты. Вроде «Полета гиппогрифа», который нашли в крови у Луи и Люси в вечер встречи выпускников. Но Лоркан не состоял на учете в Визенгамоте. Ни разу не попался на покупке или хранении.

[нет доступа]: Ты знаешь о свойствах сливы-цеппелины?

Т. Нотт: Только не говори, что он…

[нет доступа]: Нет, он не сбывал их. По крайней мере, нам об этом не говорил. Делал для себя. Говорил, здорово прочищают голову. Но не думаю, что Лоркан их ел. Может, раз или два. 

Т. Нотт: И долго Хьюго ел эти… конфетки?

[нет доступа]: Ты же понимаешь, что это всего лишь мои догадки?

Т. Нотт: [нет доступа], просто скажи.

[нет доступа]: На четвертом курсе Лоркан привез в Хогвартс целый пакет. Хьюго был на третьем.

* * *

— Так и знал, что найду тебя здесь. — Альбус улыбнулся, протиснувшись в комнату мимо старого велосипеда Сириуса — у Гарри все духа не хватало отвезти раритет в «Нору», хотя Рон в последнее время настаивал, что в гараже освободилась куча свободного места.

— Почему? — спросил Гарри удивленно и подвинулся на кровати, приглашающе похлопав по покрывалу. Альбус подошел, несильно опираясь на трость, и сел рядом. — Я настолько предсказуем?

— Я в детстве сбегал сюда, если мы с тобой ссорились, — напомнил Альбус и пихнул его плечом. Посмотрел на старые плакаты с маггловскими девицами в купальниках, крепко держащиеся на стенах на заклятии Вечного приклеивания. Альбус ехидно добавил: — А я весь в тебя, но ты в курсе, наверное.

— Когда ты так говоришь, я чувствую себя старым, — со вздохом признался Гарри, украдкой рассмотрев новую трость — явно подарок Малфоя, даром что кричащий о бешеной стоимости, — и тоже улыбнулся. — Ты… стал таким взрослым.

— Тебе от этого грустно? — Альбус посмотрел внимательно, будто в самую душу. Гарри вздохнул еще тяжелее: Альбус всегда поражал его тем, как мягко и осторожно раскрывал и забирал чужую боль и чужие страхи. Одним лишь этим взглядом и вопросом в точку. И Гарри гадал, сыграло ли роль его — неловкое, в общем-то, и больше интуитивное — воспитание, воспитание Джинни или влияние Молли и Артура? Или Альбус сам по себе таким вырос. Взял и вырос. Так ведь тоже, наверное, бывает? — Или страшно?

— И то, и другое. — Гарри криво усмехнулся. — Ты поймал меня на горячем.

— Когда Джеймс подарит тебе парочку внуков, ты еще пожалеешь, что тосковал о подгузниках и тыквенной каше. — Альбус коротко рассмеялся, наконечником трости поддел край ковра, вытащив из-под него еще один плакат с полуголой девицей. И скептически приподнял брови. 

Теперь Гарри уже не сомневался. Да и раньше догадывался, но процесс по освобождению Джеймса из заключения и тесное взаимодействие Альбуса и Малфоя окончательно открыли Гарри глаза. Дело было вовсе не в адвокатской практике. 

— Ты его любишь? — спросил Гарри серьезно, мысленно подготовившись к тому, чтобы сказать «хорошо». С этим «хорошо» он жил уже около месяца, продумывал его, когда чистил зубы и ложился рядом с Джинни под одеяло. Крутил в голове, заходя в зеленое пламя и называя номер камина штаб-квартиры Аврората.

— Джеймса? — Альбус ерничал, и Гарри с удивлением догадался, что он перенял манеру Малфоя. — Безумно. 

— Ты понял. — Гарри сглотнул и накрыл его ладонь своей. Альбус еле уловимо дрожал, и Гарри, испугавшись, что мог испугаться Альбус, горячо сказал: — Поверь мне, я никогда не скажу, что это не…

— Да, пап. — Альбус поднял взгляд, спокойно посмотрев ему в глаза. Сжал его руку и произнес увереннее, тверже: — Ты даже не представляешь, как. Он правда обо мне заботится. Он… — Лицо Альбуса просветлело. — Он замечательный, пап. 

— Если ты так говоришь, — ответил Гарри, потянувшись и обняв Альбуса, — то так оно и есть. 

Их прервал робкий стук в дверь.

— Да? — Гарри отстранился от Альбуса, потрепав его по волосам. Альбус смущенно улыбнулся в ответ.

В комнату зашла Лили, чуть не навернувшись о велосипед, и Гарри мысленно поставил галочку в списке дел на выходные — наведаться к Рону в гараж.

— Привет. — Альбус поцеловал Лили в подставленную щеку и слабо дернул за черную косу, а Лили показала ему язык. И следом — документ с печатью института Салемских ведьм. — Тебя приняли? Ого! Поздравляю.

Гарри тоже заглянул в заключение комиссии. Лили на прошлой неделе заявила, что хочет продолжить обучение в Америке. Его дети действительно выросли слишком быстро, а от грусти отбиваться оказалось тяжелее, чем от огнедышащего дракона и Пожирателей смерти. Но ему нравилось, как уверенно они смотрели на те дороги, которые выбрали.

— Поздравляю, тыковка. — Гарри крепко обнял Лили, потеревшись носом о ее нос. Они неловко столкнулись очками при этом и засмеялись.

У Альбуса дернулся уголок губ: кажется, его тоже приятно порадовало, что после тяжелого прощания с Лорканом Лили могла если не заговорить снова, то засмеяться. Беззаботно, даже из-за таких пустяков.

— Уже показывала маме? — спросил Альбус и округлил глаза, когда Лили покачала головой. — С ума сошла! Чем раньше мы начнем накрывать праздничный стол, тем быстрее мы достанем торт, который я привез из Чехии...

Альбус встал, позволив Лили поддержать себя под локоть, хотя Гарри знал, как он не любил, когда ему предлагали помощь. Он с детства научился справляться сам.

Альбус и Лили вышли, а Гарри лег на кровать Сириуса и посмотрел на расписанный звездами потолок, погрузившись в воспоминания.

«Папа, ему больно? Не ври, ему же больно», — говорил маленький Джеймс со слезами на глазах. Как Джинни ни уговаривала, чем ни пыталась заманить обратно на площадь Гриммо, Джеймс упрямо оставался в Мунго. И если его пытались схватить и увести силой, орал на все отделение волшебных вирусов так, что его стихийная магия разбивала горшки с цветами.

Джеймс спал вместе с Гарри на стульях в коридоре, торчал днями и ночами у больничной койки Альбуса. Хмурясь, читал вслух по слогам по странице из «Большого сборника легенд старой магической Англии». 

«Как нюхлер и золотая монетка», — ворчала Джинни, принося сменную одежду и каждый раз заставая Джеймса в палате. 

«Я ему подвинула дополнительную койку, но он все равно спит у Ала под одеялом, — сказала как-то Лаванда, которая трудилась над ногой Альбуса, пытаясь запереть в ней распространение болезни исчезновения. Хроническое тяжелое заболевание, которое как-то проскочило к Альбусу по ветви Поттеров. Лаванда закатила глаза. — Несносный мальчишка. — И добавила, похлопав Гарри по плечу: — У него твое верное сердце».

Лаванда и ее коллеги сделали все, что могли. И Альбус выздоровел и даже остался с целой ногой, хотя и с пожизненной необходимостью в трости.

Гарри улыбнулся, припомнив, как прыгал от нетерпения Джеймс и носился вокруг Альбуса на выписке, тараторя про озеро, поход с палатками. Про то, что понесет Альбуса на спине, если будет нужно. А Лили хныкала, что тоже хочет в «мужское приключение», как деловито назвал затею Джеймс. 

«Я просто люблю своих детей», — подумал Гарри и фыркнул, представив, какое лицо сделалось бы у Джинни, зайди она прямо сейчас.

Гарри Поттер лежит на старой кровати Сириуса и плачет с улыбкой на губах.

* * *

Т. Нотт: Вы дали клятву на крови.

[нет доступа]: Девять из десяти. Ну ты и сам знаешь.

Т. Нотт: Да. Но я не узнал главного. С чего было Лоркану рассказывать? Про то, что он сделал.

[нет доступа]: Мы стояли на заднем дворе. Кто-то вернулся в паб, кто-то остался. Болтали, обсуждали планы на будущее. Как Молли и Джеймс вырвутся в основной состав «Татсхилл» и «Паддлмир». Про то, что Люси и Скорпиус уже не стажеры «Пророка», а полноценные редакторы. Про всякое болтали. И Лоркан…

Т. Нотт: Ты замолчала. У него не было планов?

[нет доступа]: Не думаю, что он был из тех, кто загадывает наперед. Но теперь мне кажется, что он немного завидовал. Забавно. Мы все хотели быть похожим на него, а он — на нас. И тут Скорпиус сказал, что у них с Хьюго в планах съездить в небольшой тур по Европе.

Т. Нотт: Это заставило Лоркана сорваться?

[нет доступа]: Я не знаю. Может, это была одна из причин. Его любимое творение, которое он так долго лепил под себя и пичкал своей сомнительной философией, вдруг отказалось от своего создателя.

Т. Нотт: Ты говоришь о Хьюго, как о вещи.

[нет доступа]: Лоркан и считал его вещью. Игрушкой, которую можно разобрать и сложить заново. Забавно…

Т. Нотт: Прекрати, пожалуйста.

[нет доступа]: Да. Извини. Ни черта не забавно. 

Т. Нотт: Так что? Он вдруг взял и рассказал?

[нет доступа]: Он знал, что мы принесли клятву. Которая не дала бы одному из нас навредить другому. Я видела… какой кайф он ловил, когда сказал, что может раскрыть все карты, сделать это нашей общей грязной тайной.

Т. Нотт: Он чувствовал, что вы не сможете ему навредить?

[нет доступа]: Из-за клятвы. Ты бы видел лицо Розы. Ты бы видел, как от ее кумира осталась ублюдская улыбка… Как у кота, который сожрал мышь и насытился. Когда он сказал «Каково это — знать, что вы повязаны кровью с тем, кого презираете?» 

Т. Нотт: Но он был уверен, что наказание не наступит.

[нет доступа]: Конечно. Он был уверен, но просчитался в том, что Молли всегда лихорадило даже от вида крохотных ранок, не то что он надреза на ладони. Даже несмотря на то, что рубец от клятвы на крови затягивается почти мгновенно... Если бы Лоркан был внимательнее, он бы знал, что Молли была одной из тех, кто никогда ему в рот не смотрел. Может, она его насквозь видела. Подыгрывала ему, но никогда не пускала к себе в голову.

* * *

— Ты уверен? — Скорпиус резко отпрянул и отошел к дивану. Сел, запустив пальцы во взъерошенные короткие волосы. И произнес тихо и с чувством: — Черт… — Добавил громче и отчаяннее: — Черт!

— Все в порядке. — Хьюго закусил губу, но на всякий случай запахнул халат. Подошел и сел рядом, откинувшись на спинку дивана. 

Так странно. «Нора» редко пустовала, как сегодня. Рон ушел в деревню за ингредиентами для панкейков, Гермиона сказала, что задержится на совещании в управлении по связям с гоблинами. Роза застряла в Румынии на фестивале магической торговли и обещалась вернуться к назначенной дате общего сбора. А бабушка Молли вдруг решила — не иначе, сами звезды нашептали, — впервые за год навестить Мюриэль.

Хьюго и Скорпиус уже пару дней как переместились в «Нору» после приезда Драко, Альбуса и Нарциссы, вернувшейся из долгой поездки во Францию. Сбежали они после знаменательного обеда — Нарцисса с пристрастием пытала Альбуса разговорами об адвокатуре и неминуемо приближалась к теме партнерства с Драко. Разумеется, не только в залах суда.

Хьюго от перекрестного допроса, который к нему даже не относился, нервничал, потел и не чувствовал вкуса любимых блюд.

Да и в куче вилок разбирался так плохо, что Скорпиус весь обед пинал его под столом и легонько качал головой, если Хьюго пытался подцепить рыбу десертной и наколоть кусочек торта на мясную.

Поэтому едва их выпустили из-за стола, а Альбус проводил их взглядом, полным мольбы о помощи, Хьюго и Скорпиус аппарировали в «Нору».

И сегодня, когда дом опустел, Хьюго возьми и ляпни: «Мы одни. И родители вернутся не скоро». Он посмотрел на Скорпиуса многозначительно, как раньше, а тот, улыбнувшись, прикусил нижнюю губу.

Может, они рассчитывали, что доведут притворство до конца, не меняя правил игры. Целуясь и легонько потираясь друг о друга сквозь халаты, в которых вылезли из душа, принятого вдвоем, упадут на диван. И забудутся от всего, как два подростка, которым хочется до одури. Для которых отсутствие родителей в доме — сигнал немедленно найти горизонтальную поверхность и потрахаться.

Глупая уверенность, что все произойдет в один миг.

Что между ними больше не встанет его призрак. Не напомнит о себе мягкой улыбкой, не скажет: «Когда-то ты отдавался с таким отчаянием только мне, малыш Хью. Когда-то ты знал, что кончишь, только когда тебе разрешу я». 

У Скорпиуса упал, когда Хьюго еще храбрился и думал, что обойдется. Стыдясь, спрятал взгляд, прервал поцелуй и сел на диван.

— Все в порядке, — повторил Хьюго для себя и для него. Вдохнул полной грудью и положил ладонь Скорпиусу на колено. Скорпиус вздрогнул, но не отстранился.

— Разве? — спросил он глухо, по-прежнему не поднимая головы. — Ты только не думай, что у меня… Потому что я не хочу, просто…

— Знаю. — Хьюго слабо невыразительно улыбнулся. — Мы боимся. Очень. Я за тебя, а ты за меня.

— За меня нечего бояться, — сказал Скорпиус, вскинув встревоженный взгляд. Потянулся ближе, замерев привычно в паре сантиметров от его лица, дождался кивка и легонько поцеловал в приоткрытые губы. — Серьезно, Хью, ты можешь за меня не переживать.

— А ты за меня можешь не переживать. — Хьюго пожал плечами. — Но мы же все равно будем.

— Будем, — согласился Скорпиус, поморщившись, и тоже откинулся на спинку дивана, посмотрев на потухшие угли в камине. — И что нам делать?.. Глупый вопрос, но все же...

— Если мы так боимся пока к друг другу там прикасаться, — сказал Хьюго осторожно, почувствовав, как от волнения чаще забилось сердце, — то мы можем… пока не касаться друг друга.

— Логично. — Скорпиус серьезно кивнул.

— Скорп.

— А? — Он недоуменно приподнял брови.

— Я немного о другом, — объяснил Хьюго и медленно распутал пояс халата. Раздвинул полы и неторопливо, как делал бы это, заперевшись в одиночестве в туалете или в комнате, коснулся двумя пальцами у основания мягкого члена и провел к головке. Кровь прилила к паху не сразу, только когда Хьюго помассировал яички, надавил большим пальцем за мошонкой и поерзал на собственной ладони. 

Член приподнялся, и с губ Хьюго сорвался сдавленный стон.

Только тогда он с приятным изумлением понял, что ему ни капли не стыдно. Что он не чувствует себя грязным, не чувствует неловкости, когда Скорпиус смотрит на него, чуть опустив веки, следит внимательно за каждым его движением.

И что спокойно ему потому, что Скорпиус по-прежнему, как и тогда — и просто потому, что находится рядом, — не дает Лоркану приблизиться.

— У меня встал, — прошептал Скорпиус, прерывисто вздохнув. И развязал пояс тоже, раскрыв халат. 

Хьюго не остановился, продолжив дрочить в ленивом темпе, водя неплотно сомкнутым кулаком от яиц к головке и несильно задевая ее пальцем. Посмотрел, как завороженный, на пальцы Скорпиуса, которые он быстро и широко облизал и тут же обхватил ими стояк.

— Я не против… — Хьюго размазал по головке каплю выступившей смазки и вздрогнул от резко накатившего возбуждения. Член встал полностью, дико, до заплясавших перед глазами темных пятен, захотелось разрядки. — Не против поцелуя, если ты хочешь…

Скорпиус подвинулся ближе и наклонился. Протолкнул язык между его приоткрывшихся губ и глухо застонал, тесно прижавшись к Хьюго плечом.

Хьюго ответил на поцелуй, не закрывая, как и Скорпиус, глаз. Они так и смотрели друг на друга совсем близко. Соприкасались губами и тут же на мгновение отстранялись, ласкали — каждый себя, — и ни на секунду не прерывали зрительный контакт.

— Мы будем в порядке, — пообещал Скорпиус тихо, прислонившись лбом к его лбу. Он содрогнулся от оргазма и задушенно застонал, кончив на халат. 

— Обязательно. — Хьюго почувствовал теплую сперму на пальцах, острую и приятную нехватку воздуха в легких. Нежный поцелуй, за которым потянулся сам. И бешеное сердцебиение, которое все еще напоминало, что он жив. Что у них есть время, чтобы собрать себя заново.

Они сидели еще пару минут, обмениваясь неспешными поцелуями.

Потом Скорпиус нашел на столике волшебную палочку Хьюго и очистил их от спермы и пота. Приманил штаны и футболки из сушки, и они успели одеться как раз вовремя — в саду заверещали садовые гномы, а значит, кто-то вошел во двор.

— Я дома. — Рон отлевитировал пакет с продуктами на кухню и позвал: — Эй, мальчики, никто не против помочь мне с панкейками?

— Если хочешь, я прогуляюсь во дворе. Или пойду с тобой. — Скорпиус тронул его за руку. Ладонь у Скорпиуса была привычно ледяной, а у Хьюго, наверное, такой же теплой, как и всегда.

Хьюго покачал головой.

— Я хочу поговорить с ним, — объяснил Хьюго тихо. Именно сейчас, посмотрев на Рона, копошащегося на кухне и насвистывающего веселый мотив под нос, он решил, что готов сделать первый шаг. — Думаю, мне надо… понимаешь… 

— Рассказать ему, — понятливо откликнулся Скорпиус. — Я буду во дворе. Погоняю немного ваших гномов...

— Пап. — Хьюго зашел на кухню и снял фартук с крючка. Наигранно поворчал, когда Рон заключил его в медвежьи объятия и прижал к груди дольше, чем обычно. Как будто почувствовал. — Мы ведь можем поговорить?

— Конечно, — сказал Рон и улыбнулся. В уголках его теплых голубых глаз собрались лучистые морщинки. Он подвинул Хьюго один из стульев и сел напротив. — Обо всем. Обо всем, Хью.

* * *

Т. Нотт: И ты убила его?

[нет доступа]: Он воткнул нож себе в грудь. Ты в курсе отчетов судмедэкспертов Аврората. Характер ран…

Т. Нотт: В какие игры ты играешь?

[нет доступа]: Я не играю. Я рассказываю последовательно. Он сам воткнул нож себе в грудь. Три раза. Нож, который мы все, кроме Молли, про которую я узнала позже, использовали для клятвы.

Т. Нотт: Но ты сказала, что пришла сознаться. [нет доступа], я ничего не понимаю.

[нет доступа]: Когда он излил нам душу. Когда мы узнали. Когда человек, которого я любила… Думала, что любила, сознался, что сделал. Сознался, что все мы были всего лишь его маленькими марионетками… Черт. Знаешь, а ведь это не лишено смысла. С Розой они сошлись, потому что чувствовали себя умнее других. Джеймс и Фредди были его гвардейцами, его верными песиками, для которых он был лидером. Луи и Люси видели в нем такого же тусовщика, бегущего за кайфом. Скорпиус уважал то, что у него всегда была своя точка зрения, что он не подстраивался ни под кого. Хьюго был его игрушкой. Я сохла по нему, как сохнут по тому, кто твоим никогда не станет. И только Молли была умнее всех нас. Она всегда говорила — своя мантия ближе к телу. Ее уберег эгоизм. 

Т. Нотт: И что же произошло, когда Лоркан сознался? Когда показал себя с чудовищной стороны?

[нет доступа]: Я сказала: «Лучше бы ты воткнул этот нож себе в грудь, мудак. Нам всем стало бы легче». 

Т. Нотт: А дальше?

[нет доступа]: Ты знаешь.

Т. Нотт: Нет, ты сказала…

[нет доступа]: Как я и сказала, он воткнул нож себе в грудь. Три раза. Он сказал: «Ты хотела бы это сделать?» Думаю, остальным теперь мерещится, что этот вопрос Лоркан задал именно им. Думаю, не я одна это вспоминаю. Он был испуганным. И он воткнул нож еще два раза. Быстро. Так не бывает, понимаешь? В жизни так не бывает.

Т. Нотт: То есть, его убила не ты?

[нет доступа]: Ты меня не слушаешь! Это была я. Я сказала ему это сделать.

Т. Нотт: Пожелание смерти не равно убийству.

[нет доступа]: Равно. Мои слова заставили его это сделать. Это была магия, Теодор Нотт, моя стихийная магия.

Т. Нотт: [нет доступа], ты не в том возрасте, чтобы колдовать без палочки.

[нет доступа]: Но это произошло. Я чувствовала… что мои слова обладают силой. Те слова. Что это не пожелание и не приказ. Это почти заклинание. Без палочки, не из книги. Тогда я не знала, что клятва не подействовала. Но когда Молли рассказала мне, что поставила шрам уже после, я все поняла. Я заставила Лоркана воткнуть нож себе в грудь. Я убила его.

* * *

Солнце в этом году куда чаще выглядывало из-за туч.

Роза прищурилась, подняв письмо на уровень глаз. В стиле Лоркана — оставить послание между строк. В письме речь шла о зелье для облегчения симптомов драконьей оспы, которое они вместе дорабатывали. Когда еще Роза думала, что они вместе пойдут в Академию алхимии. Создадут столько зелий, сколько комбинаций существует на свете, и возьмут все награды, до которых дотянутся. Честолюбивые несбыточные мечты, которые прожевали ее и выбросили на берегу. Одну, с прядью седых волос в девятнадцать лет, с братом, которого она никогда не принимала всерьез, как и его задумчивые взгляды в пустоту. 

И Лоркан все еще смеялся у нее в голове. Над тем, какими глупыми они оба были на самом деле.

Но на сегодняшний день она все еще жива. А он окончательно и неотвратимо мертв. Сам по себе и для нее — тоже.

Как и строчка невидимыми чернилами, которую Роза прочла, случайно подняв письмо к яркому солнечному свету: «Я стал главным героем из сказки «Мохнатое сердце колдуна», я вырвал свое сердце и поместил в шкатулку, где оно обросло броней. Я всегда был сильнее того, чтобы тебя любить. И ты такая же, как и я. Да? Напиши мне ответ».

— Мой ответ «нет», Скамандер, — произнесла Роза вслух. Может, хотела услышать твердость в голосе и поверить этой твердости. Вышло скорее упрямо, чем решительно, но этого ей хватило. — Никаких сюрпризов. Мы всегда спорили.

— Он любил спорить.

Роза вздрогнула и быстро скомкала письмо. Приставила ладонь козырьком ко лбу и увидела сначала ее светлые длинные волосы, будто облако, присевшее ей на голову и накрывшее плечи, а затем всю ее: большие полупрозрачные глаза, тень улыбки на тонких губах, ожерелье из пробок. Сарафан в желтый горошек.

Луна Скамандер ничуть не изменилась.

Даже появлялась будто бы из ниоткуда. Как сейчас, у больших качелей на заднем дворе «Норы». 

— Здравствуйте, — сказала Роза самое странное и самое очевидное, что могла. — Вы же были…

— В Ботсване, — подсказала Луна, когда пауза затянулась до неловкого. Она посмотрела на окно второго этажа «Норы», потом — на холм. В ту сторону, где находился дом в виде шахматной ладьи или огромного пальца, грозящего небу. — Я вернусь туда так скоро, как смогу. Здесь меня ничто не держит. Моя семья там. И я буду там. И Лоркан будет с нами там, хоть никогда этого не хотел.

— Он… — Роза не смогла пересилить себя и сказать «умер» в лицо матери.

— В нашей памяти. — Луна улыбнулась, словно посетовала, что дала Розе повод подумать о сумасшествии собственного горя.

— Да. — Роза поерзала, и качели неприятно скрипнули. — Да, в моей тоже, он…

— Разумеется. — Луна сунула руки в карманы сарафана. — Людей, которые причиняют нам боль, забыть куда сложнее, чем тех, кто приносит нам радость. Поэтому мы стремимся поскорее расстаться с первыми, чтобы дать себе время оправиться, и изо всех сил держимся за вторых, чтобы ни на секунду не терять это счастье.

— Миссис Скамандер, — Роза удивилась тому, как спокойно она смогла заговорить снова. — Лоркан совершал… плохие поступки. Но никто из нас никогда бы…

— Я знаю, Роза. — Луна вздохнула, впервые показавшись обычной усталой женщиной, а не той чудачкой, которой все вокруг привыкли ее видеть. Но на ее губы тут же вернулась та улыбка, значения которой Роза не понимала. Скорбь? Равнодушие? Понимание? Наверное, это было понимание. — Я знаю, что есть разница между разочарованием и жестокостью. И еще я знаю, что всю жизнь не протянешь, питаясь ненавистью к тем, кого твой сын любил.

— Лоркан… — Роза запнулась. Обычно ей так легко удавалось управляться со словами, и вдруг.

— Он вас любил, а вы его. — Луна пожала плечами. — Все, что кроме этого, детали. Я считаю, что лучше думать так. И я действительно так думаю, Роза. — Она помолчала недолго, а потом спросила другим, будничным тоном: — Твоя мама дома?

— Нет, она еще… Она задержалась в министерстве, но если хотите…

— Нет-нет. — Луна покачала головой, и легкие воздушные волосы всколыхнулись за ее спиной. — Я пойду, встречу ее прямо там. Думаю, нам с ней стоит поговорить о наших сыновьях.

Роза кивнула скорее машинально и проводила Луну взглядом до калитки. Она зашла за большой дуб и исчезла вместе с поднявшимся ветром.

— Ты идешь? — Роза вздрогнула. Опять приставила ладонь козырьком ко лбу и увидела Джеймса, протянувшего ей руку. Он поторопил: — Все уже наверху, на чердаке, ты... — Джеймс вдруг нахмурился, проследил за взглядом Розы, вернувшимся к дубу. — Ты чего? Кого-то ждешь?

— Нет, я больше никого не жду. — Роза схватилась за его руку и встала с качелей.

И они направились в дом.

Сейчас они поднимутся вверх по лестнице и сядут на чердаке вместе с остальными. Поговорят о том, что случилось. О том, что услышали, о Лоркане, который убил себя на их глазах. И о будущем они поговорят тоже.

И может, эти слова будут крепче крови. 

Они не оставят новых памятных шрамов, но помогут жить дальше со старыми.

* * *

Т. Нотт: Я не вижу состава преступления.

[нет доступа]: Ты мне не веришь?

Т. Нотт: Это всего лишь твои догадки.

[нет доступа]: Догадки, с которыми очень сложно жить. У тебя есть сыворотка? Я могу сознаться под ней.

Т. Нотт: В этом нет необходимости. Ты веришь в свои догадки, в них же и сознаешься. Я знал, что Молли не принесла клятву. Но оказалось, что это ничего не меняет. Она просто не была готова. Без умысла. Ни она, ни ты — вы не собирались убить Лоркана и не тронули его. Тебе просто нужно отмотать время назад, [нет доступа]. Увидеть себя в тот день, прожить его. И понять, что мысль, слова и поступок — не одно и то же. Мы часто бываем жестокими. Но лишь единицы из нас способны на настоящее преступление.

[нет доступа]: Если бы я даже вернулась назад во времени. Если бы этого не произошло, не уверена, что могла бы начать все сначала. Жить дальше как ни в чем не бывало.

Т. Нотт: Ты недооцениваешь время. Есть много прекрасных далеких от Англии мест, где можно начать все сначала. С новыми людьми.

[нет доступа]: Ты же не отпускаешь меня? 

Т. Нотт: Нет, конечно нет. Не с твоим признанием, оставшимся на бумаге.

Конец записи.

4 августа. 4:57

Т. Нотт: удалить архив.  
Доступ к дополнительной информации закрыт.  
Автоматическое удаление архива через 3, 2, 1...


End file.
